Sobre quien gusta la verdad y vive en la mentira
by kiiza
Summary: Acerca de los orígenes, encuentros y desenlaces entre Shinichi y Ran. Una historia que recoge pedazos de su infancia para desenmascarar el presente y el ¿futuro?. Amor, misterio, drama, acción... y, claro, verdades y mentiras entre estos dos personajes.
1. Primera verdad

**Para quien gusta buscar la verdad, pero vive en la mentira.**

**Capítulo 1. Primera verdad.**

Siempre quiso ser detective, por lo menos así le gusta pensarlo. Sus primeros recuerdos se remontan a una época en que su padre gustaba leerle historias de acción y misterio y lo divertía los fines de semana con juegos del escondite. Juegos donde él debía emular a los personajes acerca de los cuales su padre le encantaba contar. Recordaba con cierto cariño – aunque eso nunca fuera a asumirlo delante de su madre – cuando a la edad de 4 años, ella le confecciono un disfraz de detective y entonces los juegos del escondite y la búsqueda del tesoro con adivanzas y sortilegios se hizo más divertida. ¿Cómo no lo era sí él realmente se creía Sherlock Holmes e iba en la búsqueda del asesino para salvar a la princesa de su destino fatal? ¿O tras el bandido de turno para recuperar las joyas que había robado desde una importante compañía?.

Su casa se trasformaba en un lugar de ensueños y fantasías, un mundo donde la magia era posible y los finales felices llegaban a existir cuando la verdad surgía de entre las sombras. La lógica del misterio, la persecución del villano y el rescate de la danicella en peligro hacían que él esperase con ansías que llegase el fin de semana y sus padres pudieran jugar con él.

Odia cuando su padre se ensimismaba escribiendo sus novelas y no tenía tiempo para él. Lo prefería contándole historias y llenando su cabeza de locas fantasías más que escribiendo acerca de ellas para otros niños, otra gente. ¿Acaso él no era suficiente?. Pero claro!. En esas ocasiones ahí estaba su madre para volverlo loco, disfrazarlo y narrarle historias que su padre no estaba disponible para contar. Nunca se lo dijo hasta más grande, pero él prefería la forma en que su padre se las contaba. Él sí tenía una gran imaginación y era capaz de enredar cada una de sus neuronas en la búsqueda de una respuesta y una solución, en búsqueda de la verdad.

Sólo más tarde comprendería bien que cosas hacía su padre cuando se encerraba en la biblioteca y pasaba horas (y días!) concentrado escribiendo. Contando en detalle las novelas que antes le habían servido a él como historias para dormir. Sí, su padre con regularidad creaba sus cuentos primero con él, describía el bosquejo y los detalles cada noche … historias que él luego leería en sus libros. _"Y pensar que se ha hecho millonario y yo he sido su primer editor eh?"._

Pero qué va!. Realmente agradecía esos momentos en su infancia. No muy inocente en realidad, pues desde pequeño estuvo cercano a un mundo en el que existía el robo, la maldad, traiciones, despechos y mentiras… asesinatos. Sin embargo, ese cercanía también le permitió comprender, a muy temprana edad, que el bien también existe en el mundo y que éste prevalece sobre el mal. ¿Así debe ser no?. La verdad siempre sale a la luz, los malos son castigados bajo el peso de la justicia y los buenos salen victoriosos de todo el enrollo.

Criado en este mundo, suministrado por un padre novelista y una madre actriz, Shinichi Kudo creció queriendo ser algún día como los personajes de las novelas de su padre. Es más, desde pequeño supo que su destino era, al igual que Sherlock Holmes, dedicarse a la búsqueda de la verdad.

Así que si alguien le preguntase que quería ser cuando creciera, él ya tenía su respuesta. Mientras los otros chicos de su edad esperaban ser como sus padres o bomberos y carabineros, él quería ser detective y hacer de cada una de las historias y novelas, un cuento hecho realidad.

Tanto juego y enseñanza, le fueron haciendo su fama en la escuela. Lo prepararon desde el kinder para salir en la busca de objetos desaparecidos y robados, de esa forma, ahí estaba él para proteger a los chicos que había perdidos sus loncheras con su almuerzo, su polerón o sus lápices. Con la imaginación que lo caracterizaba era capaz de desenmarañar los hilos que tejían cada uno de los encuentros que dieron pie a la pérdida de cada objeto y su memoria fotográfica le permitía recordar cada detalle como su estuviese mirando la escena en una fotografía.

Pero si muchos chicos lo empezaban a idolatrar y muchas chicas a querer ser sus novias (esas chicas! Jeje) por sus logros, también era cierto que difícil se le hacía hacerse de amigos. No es que fuese un absoluto antisocial a tan corta edad, él gustaba de un mundo que sus compañeros no siempre entendían. ¿Qué iban a saber ellos de Sherlock?, ¿asesinatos?, ¿secuestros?, ¿persecuciones?. ¿Qué iban a querer convertirse en perseguidores de la verdad como él?.

Es cierto, muchas veces jugaban con ellos a buscar tesoros, objetos perdidos y salvar princesas, sin embargo, no se sentía completamente a gusto con ellos. Tampoco con muchos adultos. Algo no terminaba de encajar y él se sentía como un extranjero entre sus compatriotas.

Las cosas cambiarían al poco. O eso esperaba él. Y así fue como sucedió.

Recordaba el día de su ingreso a la nueva escuela. Realmente le desagradaba estar metido en ese tipo de circunstancias. El trabajo de su madre les hacía estar continuamente mudándose de sitio, según dónde le tocase grabar el nuevo cortometraje, la nueva película o su aparición como invitada a alguna serie. Su padre no ponía mayores "peros" y claro, no tenía cómo, su profesión de escritor no requería lugar o espacio fijo de trabajo. Podía ponerse a escribir desde la luna si se le antojaba y enviar por correo los documentos para que su editor los revisase. Los cambios de morada incluso le hacían bien, ya que lo ayudaban a ambientar sus historias en otros lugares del planeta. No es que él no tuviese una muy buena imaginación (Shinichi creía que él había heredado gran parte de ese don que tenía de su padre), pero cada cambio de ambiente le sentaba de maravillas.

Él, en cambio, estaba jodido y nada podía alegar. Era un enano que no superaba el metro de altura y tenía el cabello revuelto. ¿Quién le haría caso acerca de dónde vivir o en qué colegio estudiar?. Con suerte lo dejaban escoger el cereal de su desayuno y la ropa que vestía (si fuese por su madre él iría de disfrazes todo el año a la escuela)… y de lo último estaba especialmente agradecido.

Así que… ahí estaba él. Yendo por cuarta vez en el año a su primer día de clases. Su cuarto primer día de primero de primaria. ¿Suena bonito no?. Supongo que pensarán que él ya se había acostumbrado (iban por el décimo traslado en 3 años… el resto no los recordaba porque era una guagua entonces), pero a ese punto estaba empezando a darle exactamente "lo mismo". Si no puedes contra ellos ¿úneteles?.

Todavía recordaba ese día con cierta ternura, quién diría y quién lo viera ahora. Sí pudieses mirarlo con atención, sin despegar la vista de sus rostro en ningún segundo (siquiera para pestañar) podrían ver la verdad que se escapa por sus poros. Ese recuerdo siempre lo ha hecho sonrojar, levemente y por un par de segundos. No podría mentirlo ni ocultarlo aunque quisiera, pero vaya que lo ha intentado. Quién lo conoce realmente, sabe.

Ese día era de los inicios de la primavera. Había un rico olor de perfumes a flores en el ambiente, provenientes de los árboles de cerezos que bordeaban la escuela. Florecían todos al mismo tiempo como suele suceder en Japón y ya pronto se imaginaba a los transeúntes deteniendo sus pasos y comenzando los festejos bajo la sombra de los árboles. Algún día él estaría entre medio de ellos, disfrutando también. Aunque eso se le volvía, muchas veces, un recuerdo de alguna película que había visto hace mucho tiempo atrás.

De fondo escuchaba a su madre conversando aún con su agente. Una nueva serial acaso?. ¿Otro cambio de casa?. No llevaban ni dos días en este nuevo distrito y ya se imaginaba yendo a otra escuela. Y si es así, ¿para que venir a presentarse a ésta?. Por lo menos aún no habían desempacado las cajas y su cuarto todavía era un completo enredo; de ese modo, el cambio sería más fácil. Menos cajas que volver a embalar con sus libros, juguetes y ropa. En ese momento, su madre corto el teléfono.

¿_Un nuevo cambio, mamá?. Porque si es así, podemos devolvernos a la casa ahora mismo. No es necesario que me presente…._

_No, hijo. Nada de eso. Sólo conversaba con mi agente. Ahora vamos, no se nos puede hacer tarde para que entres a clases_.

Con cierto desasosiego, subió la ventanilla del auto y bajo de él. _"Allá vamos de nuevo"._ Su madre se posicionó a su lado y trato en vano de tomarle la mano para cruzar la calle. Se consideraba a sí mismo un jovencito ya bastante grande para aceptar que su madre le tomará la mano para cruzar una calle de una sola vía, ubicada frente a un colegio en una zona residencial y con tantas chicas cerca.

Entraron al colegio al tiempo que su madre le criticaba su falta de cariño por ella. Alrededor de él iban muchos chicos de su edad junto a sus padres y/o hermanos. No les hizo mucho caso y continúo su camino junto a su madre, quien en ese momento se preguntaba en voz alta en que minuto su hijo había crecido de golpe para no permitirle que ella le tomara la mano.

1,2,3…

Había leído historias que contaban experiencias como aquella, pero nunca a su corta edad había creído alguna y menos le habían gustado. Ya saben… él prefería la acción y el misterio a esas "patéticas" historias de amor, esas eran para chicas y no chicos como él. Pero así fue como paso. Si tuviese que describir una de esas historias, podríamos decir que, en ese momento, él se sintió metido en alguna de ellas. Tal como le pasaba cuando leía Conan Doyle, el asunto fue que todo se le hizo realidad, aunque no quisiese admitirlo en ese instante.

_Ahí iba él y, un poco más allá, estaba ella. _

Cuando recuerda ese momento, ha llegado a pensar que fue cosa del destino o el resultado del experimento de un ser bizarro. Él iba tranquilo por la vida, escuchando a su madre pavonear mientras entraban al colegio hacia la oficina del Director y de pronto tuvo la extraña sensación de que debía mirar a su lado derecho. No antes ni después, sino en ese preciso instante.

Así vio a su lado, pero unos metros a la distancia, una chica, probablemente de su misma edad y bien bonita. Estaba junto a su madre, quien en ese momento estaba arreglándole la chaqueta y comentándole algo. La chica la miraba y asentía concentrada y sonriente. Se le paso por la mente entonces que esa chica siempre estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y así era como más bonita se veía. Entonces la chica volteo sus ojos hacía donde él se encontraba, probablemente por sentir el peso de su mirada observándola. En un solo segundo los ojos de ambos se encontraron y él vio en ellos el reflejo claro de ella, un reflejo que le recordaba las aguas tranquilas del mar. Unos hermosos ojos azules y profundos lo vieron a la distancia y él los miró como si fueran una de las cosas más maravillosas que nunca, a su corta edad, hubiese presenciado.

La chica sonrió poco antes de volverse a mirar a su madre, olvidándose del chico que había mirado sólo por un segundo y concentrándose en las indicaciones que su madre le estaba dando. Ese día volvería por primera vez sola a su casa, pues su madre no podría pasar a buscarla.

Al otro lado, Shinichi terminaba de entrar al colegio esperando que la chica sí tuviese su edad y fueran al mismo curso. Como daba vueltas el mundo!. Ahora se encontraba esperando, por lo menos, no tener que cambiarse tan pronto de casa. No aún y menos ahora. ¿Era él el mismo chico que gustaba solo del misterio y ahora estaba pensando en una chica?. Qué va, seguro que algo le habían echado a su desayuno!

Sin embargo, las cosas parecían más ciertas de lo que él quisiera admitir. Recordaba con cierta neblina el día en que su padre le comento algo parecido. Lo había creído un poco loco (tal como su padre solía ser) y realmente no era capaz de imaginarse como algo así podría pasar. ¿Amor a primera vista?. Si pudiesen verlo ahora, más de diez años después, pensando y sintiendo cosas como las que estaba sintiendo… diría que estaban loco. Sí, completamente lunáticos y las vacas pronto saldrían volando. En el mundo hay una sola verdad y está no tiene por donde aproximarse a la que él estaba sintiendo cada segundo. ¿O sí?.

Pues bien, lo cierto es que él paso los próximos minutos ese día en la oficina del Director y se le volvieron eternos. Nunca había sido un niño ansioso o inquieto, pero ahí estaba él esperando que la conversación que su madre tenía con el Director terminará más pronto que tarde. No sentía gran apuro, pero si tuviera que elegir… pues preferiría que los minutos pasaran antes que él explotara, aunque por fuera mantuviese la misma postura de siempre. La de un chico calmado, controlado y sereno. Un pequeño adulto.

Por fin su madre dio por finalizada la charla, agradecía que tenía una casting al cual asistir en una hora más. Se despidió del Director y pronto se vio acompañado por él en dirección a la sala de clases que le correspondía por su edad. ¿Qué haría si la chica estaba en la misma sala que él?. O peor: qué haría si ella no estaba en la misma sala. Él siempre había sido un chico que pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas, era muy cuidadoso con las palabras que usaba pues conocía el peso que están podrían tener. Como podrían crear realidad y como podían destruirlas. Y así estaba ahora, sin saber qué hacer ante ninguna de esas dos opciones.

El Director tocó la puerta de la sala "I-A" y espero unos segundos antes que el profesor se acercará a abrir. Podía asegurar que ésta era la primera vez que se encontraba relativamente nervioso por lo que iba a suceder en los siguientes instantes. Dudaba (aunque tampoco lo admitía) que se debiera a la chica. No, más bien era causa de estar nuevamente en la posición del chico nuevo y la necesidad de tener que empezar otra vez a hacer amigos. No es que a él le sentase fatal hacerlo y fuese un completo fiasco cuando de niños se trataba. Su pequeña sabiduría lo estaba capacitando para poder llegar a conocer muy bien a las personas y, gracias a ello, sabía como comportarse frente a una u otra. Él no haría el ridículo, no tenía cómo, y sabía que pronto tendría nuevos amigos. Ya elegiría a los más inteligentes que fuesen capaces de seguirle el ritmo a su aventuras y su imaginación.

La puerta se abrió y la luz que entraba por la ventana lo encegueció por unos segundos. El profesor lo hizo entrar dentro de la sala para presentarlo apropiadamente a la clase. Él sintió el peso de las miradas de los chicos en él y una en particular. ¿Se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso?.

Y sí, lo estaba. Levemente sí (ya con los años sucedería más de una vez en que él se encontraría en una situación así), pero lo suficiente para hacer el ridículo. El gran Shinichi Kudo de sólo 6 años entro alborotadamente en el salón. Al girarse para ver la cara de sus compañeros, choco con una repisa que guardaba los textos de estudio. Uno y otro cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente mientras él se estrellaba contra el suelo. Sí, por estar concentrado en otras cosas había perdido la coordinación psicomotriz y había metido el pie en el basurero luego de ir contra la repisa. Por intentar zafarse, resbalo al ritmo de los libros que caían. Ahora sabía lo que sentían los payasos al hacer sus payasadas, sólo que no se sentía tan orgulloso por haberse encontrado en esa situación. La sala entera entro a reír, a carcajadas. Incluso el profesor esbozo una risita antes de intentar hacer callar al resto de los niños y niñas del salón.

Orgullo como sólo él podía ser, intento disimular su descuido y pararse como si nada pasará, como si de repente se hubiese vuelto sordo y no fuese capaz de escuchar las risas de sus compañeros, risas cada vez más tenues. Levanto el rostro aparentando toda la tranquilidad que podía como un pequeño adulto, ordeno su ropa y la limpio aunque no estuviese cochina.

Sintió luego que alguien venía a ayudarlo y poner un poco de orden en el caos en que toda la situación se había convertido. _"Genial, había hecho el ridículo como nunca en su vida. Él un niño que podía ser llamado muchas cosas, menos torpe y payaso"._ Cuando estaba por pedirle a la persona que trataba de ayudarlo que no lo hiciera, que él podía solo, la noto junto a su lado. La chica que él había estado mirando cuando llegó al colegio estaba junto a él tratando de serle útil. Todavía guardaba una risa en su cara y él creía que ésta, en esos momentos, era también el efecto del espectáculo que acababa de dar, pero no le importo. Ahora sí era capaz de hacer oídos sordos ante la risa de sus compañeros y del profesor tratando de imponer orden.

El quedo quieto y se dejo hacer, realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacer o algo que decir. La chica no hizo caso a su mutismo y ordeno rápidamente el caos de libros y su ropa. Al terminar, lo miro y volvió a reír: _"mucho gusto, Kudo. Soy Mouri, Ran"._

Mi primera historia acerca de mis dos personajes favoritos!.

Realmente llevaba tiempo con esta historia metida en la cabeza, pero nunca me decidía a escribirla y a ratos se me olvidaba (entre exámenes en la Universidad, el trabajo, las ayudantía y los amigos). Al fin… luego de 2 años sale a la luz! Jejeje.

Quise desarrollar un dramon!. Sí, tengo ideas bien locas metidas en mi cabeza. Creo que dos años madurando mi historia han marcado el paso hacía grandes proyectos respecto a lo que quisiera desarrollar para uds, también fans de esta parejita. Espero sorprenderlos y que esta historia les guste mucho.

Como dato sí… es un fanfict que algunas veces recurrirá a imágenes del anime, las películas, ovas y, claro, mi propia imaginación. Al menos (yo asidua lectora de fanfict), nunca me he topado con la trama que pienso descubrirles. Espero que se animen y sigan leyendo. Hay grandes sorpresas por venir.

Por mientras… les gusto este primer capitulo?. Se imaginaban un primer encuentro entre ambos de este tipo?. Adivinaron a qué verdad me refiero?

Hasta una próxima entrega! (sí todo sale bien, espero subir un capítulo semanal)

Kiiza ^.^


	2. Primera mentira

**Capítulo 2: Primera mentira.**

Con los años habría aprendido que esa es una de las formas que toma el llamado "Amor a primera vista". No lo creería hasta que pasaron los años y todo se volvia más y más evidente, hasta llegar al punto en el que se encontraba ahora.

Estaba en una situación realmente jodida. Había estado jugando al detective el día en que no debía hacerlo. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso y regreso cuando ella se lo pidió ese día en el parque de entretenciones?. Lamentaba mucho haberse dejado guiar y arriesgar por su curiosidad aquél día, sin tomar ninguna precaución y no ir armado o acompañado de algún policía tras esos bandidos de negro. Solo y creyendo que era indestructible y que nada malo pasaría. Poco a poco aprendería que no siempre era verdad que los malos caían a manos de los buenos y que la justicia se cumplía cada vez y siempre. A veces te sale simplemente el "tiro por la culata".

El caos comenzó luego de haberlos seguido y escuchado la conversación que entablaron (fraude, extorsión?). Los idiotas no encontraron nada mejor que darle una droga para matarlo. Lo golpearon por detrás y una vez que cayo al suelo semi-inconciente pudo oírlos como si todo se tratase de un sueño. Pensó en ella como a veces lo hacía antes de irse a dormir, también pensó que esa vez sería la última.

Mientras estos tipos discutían sobre qué hacer con él y se decidían finalmente por una droga, él sólo se imaginaba como sería pasar la eternidad sin ella. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y la había preferido sobre la de cualquier otra persona, lo había hecho cada día desde el momento en que se vieron. Supo que no había otra forma de vivir. Y, en ese momento, se le hacía la manera más agridulce de morir y la única manera: pensando en ella, como siempre.

Deseo ser inmortal, deseo estar en una novela de las que tanto le gustaban… y que un día su escritor volviera a traerlo a la vida, lo resucitará del enrollo en que se había metido y lo dejará salir en la búsqueda de su princesa…Y nada de eso paso. Ahí estaba él, tirado en el frío suelo, esperando que dos tipos tomaran una decisión respecto a su existencia. No podía mover su cuerpo, siquiera pestañar y el tiempo se le alargaba segundo a segundo. Si alguien pudiese oír la voz en su cabeza habría sabido que él gritaba su nombre y le pedía disculpas por ignorar su petición, por haber sido un idiota y haberla dejado de lado otra vez por sus cuentos de detective juvenil. Deseo tener una máquina del tiempo y haberle dicho todo lo que sentía cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad de ello, pero no lo hizo por ser lo suficientemente cobarde y temeroso de no ser correspondido.

En su mente trató de resistir la droga que estos tipos le metieron a la fuerza por la boca, trato de escupir el agua que le dieron para que cuerpo la tragará. Pero eso sólo ocurrió en su mente. En los siguientes minutos se encontró solo al frío de la noche, los hombres de negro se había marchado dejándolo abandonado a su muerte. Entonces el dolor atravesó su cuerpo como mil estacas, cada célula le dolía, le costaba respirar y sentía como su corazón se encogía para no volverse a contraer. Trato de luchar contra ello por ella, por ambos y por su futuro… más fue insuficiente. El dolor se metía cada vez más dentro de su cuerpo y hacía arder su alma.

No supo cuando tiempo se sintió morir. Dejo al poco de luchar contra ello cuando ya no tenía fuerzas y comenzó a dejarse llevar. Se la imagino lo más bonita que podía recordar y decidió morir con dignidad pensando en ella. Al menos eso le debía.

Cada vez que recordaba ese sentimiento y el vacío que le provocaba perderse la vida sin ella, sentía que se le había dado una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas distinto. Sólo el vacío de estar sin ella le daban fuerzas suficientes para no alejarse y seguir aguantando la falsa realidad en que se había convertido su vida.

Realmente nunca había deseado encontrarse en una situación como en la que ahora estaba involucrado: convertido en un crío y haciéndose pasar por otro, un niño de 7 años que vivía con ella y fingía no quererla tanto como la quería. Pero no había sido aún capaz de encontrar un punto medio: decirle la verdad sin poner en peligro la vida de ella y ambos.

Recordaba suficientemente bien el miedo y el dolor que sintió ese día cuando se encontró frente a la muerte. No, no la haría nunca a ella pasar por eso. Jamás se lo perdonaría, ni en esta ni en sus próximas vidas. Por eso antes de decirle todo debía estar seguro que nada malo le fuese a pasar, que esos hombres estarían muertos incapaces de salir en su búsqueda y hacerles daño. Sólo una vez que viera la falta de vida en la pupila de esos tipos, se sentiría libre para salir hacía la verdad y contarte todo, absolutamente todo.

_Hasta que ese día llegará, él no tenia más que estar y soportar el dolor de ella, convertido también en su propio dolor. _

Por difícil que pueda parecer tomar una decisión como aquella (hacer sufrir a tu ser más querido), realmente él la tomó bastante rápido. No es que quisiese que ella sufriese intencionalmente de algún modo, sin embargo, cuando Ran apareció en la puerta del Doctor buscándolo después de despertar tirado en el suelo de ese frío lugar … fue todo lo que se le ocurrió. Sería incapaz de hacerla sufrir y, llegado el momento, la compensaría con creces y haría lo imposible para ser perdonado, pero lo cierto es que con dicha experiencia había descubierto que le era imposible vivir sin ella, lejos de su presencia aunque sólo fuesen unos instantes.

Sabía que estaba siendo un idiota y egoísta. Pensaba en su propia conveniencia y parecía estar dejando de lado la de ella, su posibilidad de reconstruir su vida fuera de todo peligro. Se había debatido en los días siguientes a estos sucesos toda la situación y había llegado a la conclusión que, para bien o mal de ambos, al menos de esta manera tendría como protegerla y velarla. Estando cerca suyo las 24 horas del día y no desapareciendo de su radar podía cuidarla sí esos hombres decidían regresar por ellos o por otros. Al menos esa excusa había ocupado la parte más racional de su cabeza, aquella parte que surgía cuando ella estaba cerca le decidía que su propia vida era la que estaba en peligro, pues sin ella no era nadie, al menos alguien útil para encontrar información acerca de esos hombres y atraparlos.

Mientras eso sucediese, trataba de llamarla como Shinichi continuamente para saber de ella y, en el día a día, había hecho lo posible por transformar a Conan en un personaje capaz de hacer el papel de Shinichi y hacerla sentir protegida, acompañada y escuchada. Esto se había trasformado en una tarea relativamente complicada, ya que habían muchas cosas que le gustaría decirle y estaba imposibilitado de hacerlo (a menos que quisiese mantener su plan).

Si lo ponía en perspectiva podía entender que ambos sufrían de la ausencia del otro. Ella lo extrañaba pensando que estaba lejos, sin pensar en ella siquiera. Él estaba junto a ella todo el día, pero bajo la forma de otra persona y sin poder demostrarle todo lo que de verdad la quería y necesitaba, fingiendo que era un extraño que había entrado simplemente a su vida un día. ¿Cuánto tiempo era capaz de soportar esa situación?. Había querido muchas veces decirle todo lo que pasaba y contarle acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos y hacer salir toda la verdad a la luz. Un día se le ocurrió incluso decirle la verdad y pedirle que abandonará todo y pudiesen huir juntos. Pero nunca sería capaz de realmente pedirle eso y esperar que ella dejará su vida, familia, amigos y estudios por él. Tan egoísta no era, no al menos aún y mientras la situación todavía fuese relativamente soportable.

Hasta que llegase ese día (la muerte de la organización o él entrase a desesperarse) seguiría involucrado en la mentira que el creó.

Ahora ella estaba cantando feliz en la cocina, prepara su comida favorita y eso siempre la hacía volver a sonreír. Él estaba el en living escuchando a escondidas como ella entonaba su canción favorita y un exquisito aroma comenzaba a llevar la casa. Con dolor asumía que eso lo hacía feliz, verla a ella tranquila y salva, sin sospechar que su existencia corría peligro alguno. Si ese era el sacrifico que él debía hacer, estaba dispuesto a aguantar una vida de maldiciones y castigos por mentirle al amor de su vida.

- _Conan-kun, ¿puedes ir a comprar más soya a la tienda de la esquina?._

Su voz ahora cercana lo desconcertó un poco. Estaba algo más que distraído pensando en sus recuerdos cuando ella lo llamo. Borro rápidamente la preocupación que se había sentado en su rostro y le sonrió sinceramente. – _Claro, Ran-neecha. _

Salió tranquilo de la casa en donde vivían juntos, sin ella saberlo, desde hace un año. El clima estaba exquisito, un día primaveral que él probablemente habría aprovechado, tiempo atrás, para invitarla a salir. Pero qué va!, cuando regresase a la casa le pediría que fueran a dar un paseo por la cuidad a disfrutar del tiempo y el buen ánimo que se formaba, especialmente en Ran, cuando los cerezos estaba por florecer. Siempre había sido esta su época preferida del año y tendía a esperarla con ansías, pues gustaba del color a las flores sentada bajo los árboles. Él la había visto innumerables veces perderse entre los aromas de las flores, dejarse llevar por el suave viento y naufragar hacia los mundos de las novelas que le gustaba leer y los universos que solía soñar.

Recordaba la primera vez que supo eso de ella, el gusto que tenía por los cerezos y la vida que significan. Había sido hace 8 años atrás, cuando recién habían comenzado a ser verdaderamente amigos, inseparables.

Un día, a la salida de la escuela, la vio detenida bajo un árbol. Ese día no se habían podido ir juntos, pues a él le tocaba quedarse hasta tarde limpiando la sala de clases. Había estado cerca de una hora o más encerrado aseando, pasando la escoba por la sala, cambiando el agua de los maseteros, ordenando… cuando al salir la vio. Parecía un hada salida del bosque, un hada para quien el tiempo se ha detenido y le ha abierto la puerta hacía mundos imaginarios, mundos que él no era capaz de ver ya que le faltaba el tipo de imaginación que ella sí tenía.

Después de mirarla por varios minutos, disfrutando el poder observarla a sus anchas (otras veces ella terminaba golpeándolo cuando lo pillaba espiándola) y sin notar un solo movimiento en su cuerpo, se asusto. ¿Y sí algo le hubiese pasado?. Un poco preocupado se acerco por detrás y tocó suavemente su hombro una… dos… y tres veces hasta que ella reacciono. No alcanzo a preguntarle nada entonces, porque quedo inmediatamente enmudecido. Ella se giró y en sus ojos brillaba una luz especial, estaba serena, calmada como pocas veces solía estarlo acostumbrada a su efervescencia. Parecía estar sincronizada con el movimiento de las hojas y el vaivén de las flores, con todo el universo y eso la llenaba de un sosiego sólo equiparable con las olas tranquilas del mar durante las noches de luna.

Poco después ella le contaría la conexión que entonces sentía con las flores y, en ese mismo instante, con el mundo. Todas sus preocupaciones y miedos desaparecían, no quedaba ella, no quedaba nadie… o acaso quedaban todos, todos hecho uno. Y ella se volvía como esas flores que se mecían al viento.

Sí, ya lo había decidido. Le pediría a Ran que luego salieran. Le haría bien, les haría bien para olvidar por una tarde el enredo en que se había convertido sus vidas. Ya más feliz y tranquilo, regreso a la casa con las compras hechas.

Poco antes de llegar, tan sólo unos metros antes de dar con la puerta de la casa, noto una motocicleta estacionada unos metros más allá. Una resplandeciente Harley Davidson de color plateado con negro permanecía a la espera de su dueño. Siempre había querido tener una, pero sus padres y Ran nunca lo dejaron (pensaban que iba a matarse en una de ellas), así que sólo pudo contentarse con mirarlas de lejos en las exposiciones de las automotoras.

Pronto recordó que Ran lo estaba esperando con su encargo para terminar de preparar el almuerzo y subió rápido las escaleras. Tan apurado iba que no noto el perfume que había quedado residual en la entrada de la casa y sólo al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de la sorpresa que había al otro lado.

Ran reía a carcajadas y su risa no era la única que se escuchaba proveniente de la pequeña cocina. ¿Cuándo había entrado alguien?. Esa no era la risa de Sonoko (esa risa suya tan parecida a la bruja de Salem era inolvidable), tampoco del padre de Ran o su madre y Heiji y Kazuka no le habían dicho que irían a visitarlos. Entonces… de quién era.

Se aproximo a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió con un leve empujón, decidió hacerse pasar por niño y aprovechar el descuido de Ran para averiguar. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio a un joven de su misma edad, alto y moreno junto a Ran. Ambos reían como si de viejos amigos se tratarse… y hasta donde tenía entendido él, Shinichi Kudo y la apestable de Sonoko, eran los únicos viejos amigos de Ran. Por qué coño con este tipo Ran se veía tan amigable y se le hicieron inseparables, tal como ella y él solían ser.

_Ran-neechan_ – primer intento – _Ran…. Raaannn!_ – Logrado. Al fin Ran le prestaba atención.

_Conan-kun… a dónde te habías ido… ahhh verdad que te pedí que fueras al mercado!. ….. mmm… qué te pedí que trajeras._

Bien, esto no iba nada de bien. Primero el tipo que le roba sonrisas a Ran y se comporta cariñoso con ella y ahora Ran se olvida completamente de él por culpa de ese giripollas!. Qué pasa eh?.

_Etto…quién es él Ran-neechan?_. – Poniendo la mejor cara de niño que podía hacer.

_Él… es Dubois Souta, un viejo amigo que llegó hace unos días desde Nortamérica. Souta… este es Edogama Conan, un chico que está viviendo con nosotros desde hace un tiempo. _

_Mucho gusto._ – Comento mirando a Conan antes de olvidarse de él - _Ran, no me había hablado que estabas viviendo con un crío. De haberlo sabido hubiese traído también a mi hermana pequeña para que jugaran un rato. No tiene muchos amigos aquí en Japón. _

_Si, lo había olvidado. Jejeje. Conan tiene bastantes amigos y para una próxima vez puedes traerla y los invitamos._

_Me parece bien. Oye.. y hablaste con Sahiro?. El otro día me estaba preguntando ese asunto con Sonoko. Sé que no…_

Ran y ese tipejo se habían olvidado olímpicamente de él!. Los veía hablar y notaba como no le hacían caso, como ella no le hacía caso. Y quién era este tipo como para que Ran pudiese decir que eran viejos amigos. ¿No era él su único "viejo" amigo?. Nunca en su vida había oído hablar de Dubois Souta, jamás y él tenía una excelente memoria, no tenía como olvidar de su mente a algún supuesto "amigo" de Ran de origen extranjero. O acaso.. era posible que Ran nunca le hubiese hablado de él?. Nooo… eso también era imposible, ya que solían contarse todo… o no?.

Bueno no todo, pero sí muchas cosas y probablemente, en algún punto, Ran tuvo a haber mencionado el nombre de este tipo. Son cerca de 10 años de amistad y ella nunca le habló de él?.

_Continuará…._

NA

Bien, les gusto este capítulo?. Realmente espero que siii

Se me ocurrió hacerlo así porque (aunque sé que ya está archihiperrecontra trabajando el tema del encogimiento de Shinichi), necesitaba explicar qué fue lo que él sintió ese día y los sentimientos que descubrió a partir de ello. Me parece que son la base fundamental para entender, luego, la trama que sigue. La única manera en que se me hizo posible que comprendieran por qué él termina haciendo las cosas que hace, que va a hacer en este fic. …. Ahhh el amor, el amor jijiji.

Y qué opinan de este nuevo personaje?. A Shinichi le está saliendo competencia o son otras cosas? Eh?. Seguramente no se lo imaginan! Jejeje. (uuuhhh que me puse mala jejeje).

Por último quiero agradecerle a las chicas que me dejaron sus review (aunque ya les respondí por mensajito privado):

AngelWTF

SunnyBunnyFunny

Miina Kudo

Saori Kudo

Me encantaron todas!. Realmente no pensé que está historia media rara mía tuviese algún tipo de repercusión (ya sabe.. primeriza xD). Pero ha sido un gusto leer sus buenas críticas. Este capítulo va dedicado a todas uds ^.^

Y ya sabe… hasta la próxima semana!


	3. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 3: Descubrimientos. **

El día en que Shinichi descubrió que a Ran le gustaba estar sola solamente cuando estaba acompañada, le gusto un poquito más. Cuando aprendió que no era bueno discutir con ella los días viernes lo encontró incluso adorable y solía molestarla únicamente porque también descubrió que Ran se veía muy bonita cuando estaba enojada y creía que realmente tenía la razón respecto a lo que discutían (sólo había una persona más terco que él y era ella).

Cuando supo que le gustaban los deportistas por el estilo de vida que llevaban (ella misma practicaba deportes desde pequeña) decidió unirse al club de futbol y al club de Kendo. Le dijo a ella que era para "mejorar sus habilidades como detective" y esto era cierto, a medias. El secreto que Ran y nadie no sabía era que en parte, una gran parte, lo había hecho por ella.

Con los años aprendería, no sólo como buen detective, acerca de los distintos gestos que Ran tenía al sonreír.

Cuando se ríe sinceramente le brillan los ojos y se sonroja levemente, sus hombros se mueven un poco hacia arriba y hacia atrás de forma muy sutil y dulce. Cuando se ríe por compromiso también se sonroja, pero entonces pareciera que lo hiciera más por vergüenza… vergüenza de que la pillaran mintiendo con su intento de dar una mejor risa… El año en que sus padres se separaron, también descubierto en Ran sus risas mezcladas con pena, en ellas no sabes si llora de pena o alegría pero siempre parte una pequeña lágrima desde su ojo derecho.

De todas esas risas, finalmente descubrió que todas le gustan un poquito porque son _sus_ risas. Una conjunción exquisita que la hace ser ella, _su Ran._ No obstante, la risa de ella que menos le gusta es cuando ríe con otro y sin él. Esa era una sonrisa de Ran que él prefería evitar y eludir y que, hasta antes de trasformarse en un niño, pocas veces había sido capaz de presenciar y había llegado a dudar una risa así, sin él y para otro, fuera significativa.

_Ese día definitivamente aprendió que esa era la risa de Ran que menos le gustaba en el mundo. _

El día había comenzado normal. Se habían levantado temprano, era domingo y ninguno debía ir a la escuela. Tomaron desayuno con calma y el padre de Ran partió a ver a unos amigos, los dejaría solos hasta entrada la noche. Más tarde, ellos se dejaron caer en el sofá para ver un poco de televisión y ella comenzó a preparar el almuerzo alrededor de las 12:00, mientras él permanecía en la sala ordenando y limpiando la casa. En medio de todo había visto la fotografía que Ran guardaba de ambos y, sin resistirse mucho, se dejo llevar por los recuerdos de su vida juntos y lo que había sentido el día que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de los hombres de negro. La voz de ella volvía del presente a interrumpir su pasado cada vez más actual y acabo saliendo a comprar los encargos que ella le había pedido para el almuerzo.

Su día normal acabo cuando, a su regreso de las compras, la encontró riendo con otro chico y dejándolo de lado. Olvidándose de él por el resto del día y prestando atención sólo a las mirada de ese tipejo. Sonriéndole sólo al otro.

Recordaba brevemente de que hablaron durante la comida y después de ésta. Le sorprendía enterarse de cómo era Ran con otros cuando él no "estaba" presente, tan parecida y distinta a la vez. Odio al famoso Souta por ser capaz de sacar a la luz aspectos de Ran que él no había visto nunca.

La había visto ponerse nerviosa como "si algo estuviera pasando" entre ambos y él estuviera completamente fuera de pantalla y no considerado en sus planes, planes donde sólo estaban incluido él y ella. La veía jugar con el mantel en sus dedos, enrollándolo levemente antes de volverlo a soltar con calma para luego tomar los palillos y hacerlos pasar uno encima de otro como si estuvieran jugando a una ronda imaginaria. Veía también como él notaba su nerviosismo y trataba de calmarla tocando dulcemente la mano que permanecía quieta sobre la mesa, como ella luego reía y le jugaba una broma.

De repente se le ocurrió que estos dos tenían un secreto que él no compartía y le dieron muchas ganas de saberlo y formar parte del mundo que ella estaba construyendo con el otro delante de sus narices. Claramente lo primero que haría era mandar a este tipo a volar lejos y haría que la intimidad que ambos compartían volviera a aparecer y fue más importante que la de ella y Souta.

La forma en que ella devolvía el roce de las manos e intercambiaban miradas cómplices le estaba haciendo sentir mal del estómago. Lamentablemente todos sus intentos por romper el círculo que se había formado entre ambos habían sido inútiles.

Había comenzado por interrumpirlos continuamente contándole sus aventuras a Ran con los chicos del Club de Detectives, paso a contarle cosas que "supuestamente" Shinichi le había dicho por teléfono el día en que llamo y ella no estaba para atenderlo. Se sentó entre medio de ambos socavando la cercanía física que comenzaban a establecer y se inmiscuyo entre sus conversaciones, pero de alguna manera… ese tipo lograba igual dejarlo fuera y Ran no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Estuvieron metidos en esa danza por cerca de cuatro horas y probablemente un poco más hasta que _el tipo_ afirmo que tenía cosas que hacer y que pasaría por ella mañana para ir juntos a la escuela. Aún tenía muchas cosas que ordenar en su cuarto, pues aún le quedaba por desempacar su ropa y sus cosas.

Bien, eso sólo le significaba que tendría un par de horas más para planear un plan para alejarlo.

Ya solo con Ran, _al fin!,_ se dedico a preguntarle acerca del "desconocido". Necesitaba contar con más información y datos detallados para poner en marcha un plan que pudiera sacarlo del medio del camino. Lamentablemente no averiguo nada sobre Souta que pudiera servirle para usarlo en su contra en la más temprana inmediatez y en su lugar descubrió cosas que no estaba seguro de querer saber y sólo lo dejaban con un montón de preguntas rondando carroñeramente su mente.

_¿Acaso ella sería capaz de tener una vida entera que él desconociera?. _

_¿Podría haber otra Ran que fuera la misma al mismo tiempo? _

…_.¿Podría ser eso posible y que él nunca se diera cuenta?._

La historia era sencilla y sin ningún elemento que le hiciera dudar acerca de su veracidad (aunque él se resistía a considerarla cierta): Ran lo había conocido cuando eran niños. No tenía recuerdos exactamente de cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos, pero sí sabía que era mucho, más del tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Shinichi le dijo. Le contó que todo había partido mucho antes de ellos, en la época en que sus madres se hicieron amigas durante la Universidad donde se conocieron. Ambas habían sido enemigas mortales en una clase donde competían por una pasantía de verano y sólo el tiempo las había vuelvo inseparables, gracias a él dejaron pasar todo tipo de represalia y focalizarse en sus puntos de encuentro: su amor por la abogacía, la defensa del indefenso, la verdad y la justicia.

Compartieron bufete luego de egresar de la Universidad y el destino quiso luego unirlas por algo mucho mas importante: pudieron compartir el amor por la maternidad casi al mismo tiempo. Souta le llevaba sólo tres meses de diferencia.

Como ambas se habían conocido jóvenes y ambos eran sus primerizos, compartieron muchas cosas durante los primeros años. Efectivamente Souta y ella habían crecido juntos, aprendieron a caminar y hablar más menos al mismo tiempo y solían pelear mucho de niños. Souta pasaba molestándola y haciendola llorar aunque también la defendía de otros niños cuando ella no podía hacerlo. De él aprendió a ser fuerte y no dejarse pasar a llevar por nadie.

_Y porqué nunca Shinichi me contó de él Ran, eh?. Acaso no querías que él supiera de Dubois. _

_Claro que no Conan. Me hubiese gustado que Shinichi y Souta se hubiesen conocido, pero el mismo año que Shinichi llegó a la escuela Souta se había ido fuera del país con sus padres. No volví a saber de él más que en una u otra reunión que mi mamá tenía con su madre. Ahora nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, ya que su madre (ahora viuda) regreso a Japón. _

Antes de que pudiera seguir contando más cosas, Ran alego que estaba cansada y se iría a dormir unos minutos. Le pidió sí que cualquier cosa le despertará, especialmente si iba a salir con los amigos o si pensaba ir a la casa del Doctor. Él le dijo que no pensaba salir, no al menos ese día y que se quedaría jugando videojuegos en la sala. Sin embargo, una vez solo, no hizo más que pensar en los sucesos que habían ocurrido durante todo el día. Su mundo se había hecho un completo caos y él permanecía quieto en el sillón, tratando de pillarle la cola al gato.

_Cinco días más tarde, resolvería una más de las dudas que llevaban días carcomiéndole los nervios y la concentración, volviendo las noches una cama de insomnio y remembranzas y los días el avance largo del tiempo…_

Estaba esperando que Ran saliera de la escuela para ir junto con ella camino a casa, aprovechando que estarían solos. Aguardo tranquilo hasta que sonara el timbre que indicaba el termino de las clases, luego comenzó a impacientarse. Ran estaba tardando mucho en salir.

A los pocos instantes, la reconoció a la distancia. El viento travieso jugaba con su pelo. Deseo, como otras veces en el pasado, haber estado a su lado y ser de su altura para sentir el aroma que desprendía su cabello, sin que ella lo notase.

"_Como los viejos tiempos…"_

Y tal como los tiempos pasados, la visión que Conan estaba tendiendo se fue a las pailas cuando notó a Sonoko parloteando al lado de Ran, _como siempre._ Esa pequeña arpía chismosa nunca le había caído realmente bien y, para ser sinceros, sólo le era medianamente soportable porque era buena amiga de Ran y se había portado excelente como tal, especialmente en el tiempo en que él estaba ausente. Claro… nunca admitiría ello en voz alta y menos delante de tal bruja, ya veía como se pasaba el resto de sus vida fisgoneándole ese tipo de comentarios en su rostro.

_Ahh Ran, pero si es tan guapo. Yo creo que harían una muy linda pareja los dos._

Bien, la chismosa de Sonoko venía parloteando acerca del personaje que estaba transformándose en su martirio los últimos días. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para descubrir que opinaba Ran de él. Ya saben… como un prospecto amoroso. ¿Sería capaz de reemplazarlo tan …. fácilmente?. Como una forma de espiarlas, se ocultó rápidamente detrás de unos árboles que estaban a la entrada de la escuela. Decidió que escucharía su conversación a escondidas primero.

_Sonoko, no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas tú. Sabes…_

_Si, si… que ese detective de pacotilla que anda desaparecido es el amor de tu vida._

_Claro que noooo… Yo sólo…_

_Si, también sé que uds son sólo amigos_ – repetía por centésima vez Sonoko en los años que llevaba conociendo a Ran – _Pero si sólo son "amigos"_ – señaló remarcando la palabra amigos con los dedos – _Entonces porqué no le das una oportunidad a Souta. De verdad te digo que harían una muy linda pareja y se nota, a leguas, que él te quiere y mucho… y más que como una simple amiga. _

_Qué cosas dices Sonoko…_

_Claro que sí!. Tú eres muy despistada Ran – _señalaba Sonoko al tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos – _El otro día se quedo mirándote en clases por más de una hora, no despego sus ojos de ti. Con suerte el pobre pestañaba!. Y cuando éramos niños… recuerdas cuando se ponía celoso cuando te veía conversando con otros niños…_

_Sí… pero lo hacía para defenderme. Ya sabes que él siempre se consideró mi hermano mayor, aunque cuando sólo nos llevábamos por un par de meses._

_Si Ran… sólo para defenderte…. Pero bueno, mi punto es que siempre estuvo ahí y se notaba interesado, muy interesado… incluso cuando no lo viste en años_ – ahora pensativa - _¿Recuerdas cuándo me contaste que, en un viaje que hicieron con tu madre a Europa, se te declaro?._

_Dios Sonoko!. No sé que memoria tienes tú!._ – Ran le responde bastante sonrojada ya y en un serio intento de hacerla callar para que nadie escuchase su comentario - _Y cuándo te conviene eh?. Eso paso cuando teníamos 13 años. _

Ahora lo recordaba… ese verano Ran salio con su madre de vacaciones. La acompaño a unos trabajos que debía hacer a Londres y, luego, se quedaron una semana más para disfrutar y recorrer la ciudad juntas. Había imaginado que Ran había pasado el tiempo en que su madre estaba en reuniones con alguien, algún amigo de la familia que tuviera la misma o una edad cercana. Sin embargo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza, hasta entonces, que podría ser el mismo Souta. ¿Y cómo no, sí Ran no le había comentado nada de él?.

Había callado sobre su existencia precisamente porque ese tipo andaba enamorado de ella, pero sí era así… entonces debió hacérselo ocultado más bien por otros elementos más… Una simple declaración no era suficiente para negarle la existencia completa de un "amigo" a otro mejor amigo… a menos que hubiese pasado algo más que Ran no le contó a él, pero si a Sonoko. Algo que corresponda a una conversación entre amigas mujeres y no "algo" apropiado de discutir con un amigo hombre.

_Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un problema más grande del que pensó inicialmente que era. _

Entonces no pudo seguir escuchando más acerca de lo que había ocurrido ese día de la declaración del tipejo de souta a Ran. Las chicas, como siempre lo hacían, cambiaron de tema a cosas más triviales. Pasaron de charlas sobre un asunto que a él le parecía tan sustancial… a conversar sobre películas y el nuevo galán de turno, mientras se alejaban por las calles y él no tenía más lugar donde seguirlas a escondidas. ¿Pero acaso tenía ánimos para terminar de oír esa conversación?. ¿Qué haría de enterarse que algo sí ocurrió entre Ran y el otro?. Aunque no le gustase para nada admitirlo, su mente detectivesca pronto le dijo que algo sí debió haber pasado, ya que sólo _algo que sí pasó_ (sea lo que sea que eso signifique) entre ellos sería capaz de explicar la cercanía e intimidad que muestran cuando están juntos. Una cercanía que le ha hecho sentirse profundamente amenazado y ha trastornado su cabeza dejándolo patas arriba, cosa que nunca había ocurrido cuando otros chicos habían intentado acercarse a Ran en otras ocasiones.

Un poco más deprimido de lo que estaba antes de oír la conversación de ambas amigas, Conan se dirigió cabizbajo a la casa del Doctor Agasa. Tenía mucho que pensar y prefería hacerlo en el lugar donde pudiese ser él mismo y no el crío de 7 años que fingía ser.

En el camino pensó en las consecuencias que podría tener un descubrimiento como ese. Un descubrimiento que hiciera más que trastornarlo y partirle en mil pedazos su corazón, un descubrimiento que no hiciera menos que dejarlo convertido en la mitad de lo que era y sin razón de seguir luchando por recuperar su cuerpo y su identidad. _¿De que le valía volver a ser Shinichi si no podía estar con Ran?. _Todo lo que estaba haciendo, siempre había sido por ella… y ésta no era la excepción. Así lo entendía él. Su lucha para atrapar a los hombres de negro, destruir la organización para la cual trabajaban y buscar el antídoto, era por ella. Sólo por el futuro de ambos había soportado cada vez el dolor que implicaba tomar el antídoto y, luego, ver como sus efectos pasaban y volvía a ser un niño. Un dolor que le desgarraba su cuerpo y hacía brutalidades en su alma, la cual no hacía más que arden en lágrimas al encontrarse nuevamente ante la pérdida de ella y de él mismo.

¿Sería acaso aún más doloroso que sentir su cuerpo encogerse?, ¿más sombrío que verse a sí mismo desaparecer ante el disfraz en que se había convertido su existencia?. No dudaba que así fuera. Perderla a ella era peor que perderse a sí mismo, pues eso siempre era una pérdida doble y acaso triple.

_Al menos cuando el antídoto dejaba de funcionar y él dejaba de ser Shinichi para convertirse en Conan… nunca la perdía a ella. _

No obstante, las cosas parecían estar a punto de cambiar. Un descubrimiento así no podía significar otra cosa y le hacía preguntarse, otra vez, cómo sería pasar la vida sin ella. ¿Sería él capaz de darle la oportunidad de reconstruir su vida sin él, sin ellos?. ¿Eran tan egoísta como para convertirla en prisionera del recuerdo en que se había convertido la vida de ambos, el pasado de ellos?.

Entonces el Shinichi que caminaba cabizbajo entre las sombras de la arboleda que daba paso a su antigua casa, tuvo otro descubrimiento. Si realmente descubría que Ran estaba enamorada de otro y ese otro la amaba tanto como él a ella… él…

En ese instante un zorzal pasó volando sobre su cabeza, se detuvo y entono su canción... una melodía capaz de distraerlo de sus pensamientos suicidas y volverlo hacía recuerdos de su pasado. Su memoria fotográfica no hizo más que causarle disturbios en sus ya alocados pensamientos… La vio a ella, calmada un día primaveral, serena al viento y alimentando con sus manos a otros zorzales que también entonaban su canción a modo de agradecimiento. Siempre había admirado esa pasividad que caracterizaba también a su alma y no dudó, en ese mismo momento, que si, en algún futuro, debía dejarla ir sólo lo haría con quien fuese el adecuado, con quién la viese realmente feliz y él pudiera estar seguro de que nada malo le ocurría y que su corazón no saliese herido…

… "_Hasta que llegué el momento de tomar una decisión así, lo mejor será estar seguro de dejar a Ran en buenas manos"._

Un poco más calmado pero aún prisionero de sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, Conan entró a la casa del Doctor. Al llegar se encontró con Haibara en la sala de estar, la vio por unos segundos sin mucho ánimo y se decidió salir en busca en busca de un espacio en la mansión donde pudiera finalmente relajarse y apaciguar sus ideas. Sin embargo, cuando iba camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa… un leve sonido lo detuvo. No lo había oído antes por estar concentrado más en sus propios problemas que en el mundo circundante, pero ahí estaba. ¿Haibara se escuchaba preocupada o ese había sido más bien un suspiro de profundo alivio?. Luego de pensarlo por unos pocos segundos, decidió dejar momentáneamente de lado sus propias lamentaciones y se giro hacia la chica. La curiosidad que le entró era levemente mayor a su propio pesar y, finalmente, optó por algo que pudiera distraerlo un rato.

_¿Haibara?. _

Se acerco tranquilamente aunque, a distancia, podía percibir que ella estaba algo inquieta, un poco fuera de su normal forma de ser… El sol se filtraba aún por las hojas de los árboles que, desde la entrada de la casa, daban su sombra a la estancia. La primavera comenzaba a sentirse en todo su esplendor y hacía de las tardes momentos de exquisita calma y sosiego.

_Haibara, ¿pasa algo?. _

Al acercarse más notó que parecía ida, sumergida en otro mundo mientras leía el periódico. En ese momento, ella no parecía tener intenciones de responder o siquiera notar su presencia en la sala de estar junto a ella y poco acostumbrado a encontrarla así Conan no sabía cómo debía comportarse, qué decirle o hacer. Por último optó por leer por sobre su hombro la noticia que ella tan concentradamente también leía. Al menos de esa manera sabría porqué Haibara estaba de ese modo.

"_Después de 3 meses de estar desaparecido, se encontró en el entretecho de su casa al actor Takada, Heiiji". _

Bien, la noticia no era nada de otro mundo. Él personalmente estaba acostumbrado a los asesinatos y creía que Haibara también, aunque fuese a partir de otras circunstancias. Empero, decidió seguir leyendo antes de realizar más conclusiones apresuradas. Algo más debía estar ahí para que Haibara se comportará como lo estaba haciendo.

La noticia explicaba que el actor había sido encontrado muerto por cianuro después que su familia lo diera por desaparecido hace meses. Le era sí peculiar donde había ido a parar su cuerpo y como había llegado ahí sin que la familia se diera cuenta, al menos hasta que salió el olor pestilente del cuerpo ya podrido. Los policías sospechaban que habían entrado a colocarlo en el entretecho de la casa en los días previos y que no había muerto hasta, al menos, una semana antes de haber sido encontrado. Una de sus sospechas era que los bandidos habían ingresado el cuerpo en el tiempo que la familia tardaba en poner el código de la alarma, tarea que siempre hacían a la misma hora y antes de acostarse. Sólo los instantes previos a ellos, les darían el tiempo para hacer entrar el cuerpo de la víctima sin ser vistos y sin despertar preocupaciones e indicios. Aún quedaba por descubrir cómo lo habían terminado de conseguir.

Si lo pensaba bien, descubrir como había sido subido al cuerpo sí podía ser algo interesante y digno de averiguar, una tarea detectivesca digna de hacer. Sin embargo, este tipo de información no era algo que cautivará a Haibara como para tenerla sumida en ese estado. ¿Podía ser que conociera a ese actor?.

Antes que él hiciera la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza en voz alta ella, como si estuviera leyendo su mente, le respondió. No, no conocía al actor No al menos personalmente, pero sí se le hacía familiar su rostro.

Lo recordaba de su pasado, cuando trabajaba como científica para la organización de los hombres de negro y si, su memoria no le fallaba, ese tipo era un agente. O más bien, había sido un agente.

_Continuará…_

_Continuará…_

NA

NA

Tercer capítulo. Aquí dando pie a un nuevo personaje que muchas sorpresas traerá en la trama. Ya verán porque lo puse primero (aunque brevemente) en el capítulo anterior (primera mentira). Jejeje. Siii, soy media malvada :P Tendrán que esperar y estar atenta a las próximas entregas para descubrir todo, especialmente la venida de muchos secretos.

En definitiva, aquí tenemos más descubrimientos cuyas verdades, mentiras y consecuencias se irán desmenuzando en los capítulos que vienen. Tienen sí que estar atenta a ellos, pues si no… pierden el hilo de toda la historia!.

Por último pero no menos importante, gracias a todas las chicas que mandaron review

Nelly

Saori Kudo.

AngelWTF

Miina Kudo

SunnyBunnyFunny


	4. Las cosas que hacía por él

Chicas… un pequeño script (para evitar confusiones antes de que lo lean)

"_En cursiva y entre comillas… pensamientos"._

_Solo cursiva… conversaciones._

_*En cursiva y asterisco… la conciencia del personaje hablando!"_

Enyoi!

**Capítulo 4: Las cosas que hacía por él. **

[Dos meses después..]

Para Ran las cosas, en el último tiempo, habían cambiado dando un giro de 180º… de la noche a la mañana. Nunca habría sabido o llegado a imaginar que un día como aquél llegaría alguna vez. ¿Habría podido verlo en una bola de cristal o una galleta de la suerte?.

"_Si, esas galletas son estúpidas. Una completa farsa sustentada por la superstición de la gente y el mercado en su intento de aumentar sus ventas… Pero habría sido bueno haber tenido algún tipo de advertencia. Sea en forma de galleta… o lo que sea…". _

Si, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, terminaba siendo una escéptica cuando de este tipo de sortilegios se tratará. Cosa distinta era la tradición o la religión, aún cuando la hubiese dejado de lado también en los últimos meses. Sí, las cosas eran definitivamente distintas. Hace cinco años jamás habría soñado con estar medida en el centro de la turbulencia como estaba hoy y como parecía que iba a estarlo los próximos meses, al menos. El suyo era un asunto del que no iba a escaparse fácilmente y, en que si lo pensaba, tampoco estaba segura de querer escapar.

"_Nada será completamente igual. Nunca… aún cuando yo sigo caminando, como otros años, por la misma calle que da al centro de Beika". _

En el último tiempo le habían venido preguntas a la cabeza que le hacían dudar, acaso, de toda su existencia misma y razón de vivir. Su mundo, literalmente, se había venido a dar una vuelta y la había dejado a ella desprevenida y sin puente fijo al que afirmarse y alcanzar una cierta paz o equilibrio, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla más que ella misma… o no?.

"_Como desearía que todo fuese como cuando éramos niños y vivíamos en un mundo donde sabíamos que nada malo nos pasaría, pues éramos indestructibles y la muerte nunca nos iba a alcanzar"._

Lamentablemente la infancia esta diseñada para terminar en un punto exacto y concreto de nuestra existencia, a partir del cual no hay punto de retorno o freno alguno. Es ese momento no hay forma de volver a pensar como lo hacíamos de niños y ver en el mundo mismo un espacio abierto de infinitas posibilidades. ¿Estamos condenadas a seguir por el sendero al cual el mundo nos lanzo sin preguntarnos?.

_*Vamos… tú sabes bien que ese destino lo elegiste tú_

_*Cada decisión de tu vida te ha llevado al punto en el que ahora estás… _

Si, aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía que a final de cuentas el destino se lo arma cada uno a su manera con sus recursos, defectos y potencialidades. No hay nada dejado simplemente al azar y ninguno es una marioneta de un ser más grande que nosotros mismos. Sólo le gustaría que alguien pudiera prevenirla…

"_¿Las cosas serían acaso distintas?"_

Lo cierto es que ella había llegado a un punto de no retorno. No odiaba su vida, pero si odiaba la forma que había ido adquiriendo en los últimos meses. _Prefería la verdad, pero ella misma había estado viviendo en una mentira._ Una asquerosa mentira que se había salido de sus manos, de las manos de todos. Y como adultos, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Llega al punto en que su mundo entero se dio vuelta y ella no tenía más opción que sobrevivir en el caos y buscar una salida de emergencia a la turbulencia en que todo había quedado. Si era o no capaz de encontrarla antes de que la bomba de tiempo tocase su ritmo final, tal ves y sólo tal ves ellos tendrían una oportunidad más de empezar de nuevo. No dar vuelta atrás, sino dedicarse a reconstruir una vida.

"_Pensar que todo había partido en su último viaje con Shinichi a Los ángeles..."_

_Ran!... Lamento haber llegado tarde!. Estuve hablando con Makoto por teléfono antes de salir y ufff… se me paso el tiempo volando. ¿No me esperaste mucho tiempo o sí? – _Llegaba Sonoko atrasada, corriendo un tanto apurada y con su pelo al viento. Si, habían cosas que no terminaban de cambiar nunca.

_No, Sonoko, no te preocupes. No había llegado hace mucho y tampoco sentí el paso del tiempo. Había estado pensando en otras cosas._

_¿Otras cosas?_ – dijo Sonoko pensativa y algo pícara - _¿Otras cosas, eh?. No habrás conversado con cierto "amigo". ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que conversaron ayer después de clases?_

_Nada importante _– dijo ella tratando de hacerlo sonar sin la menor importancia – _Sólo hablamos del trabajo que tenemos que entregar la semana que viene. Ya sabes, el trabajo de Lenguaje. _

_Seguraaaa… Ran. Bueno sí tu lo dices_ – termino diciendo poco convencida, ya más tarde le sacaría el resto de la información a su amiga, cuando ambas estuvieran en un espacio más privado para conversar - _¿Te parece si vamos primero a las tiendas de ropa?. Debo cambiar una polera que no me quedo bien._

_Claro!_ – Menciono Ran más tranquila, que Sonoko le cambiará tan fácilmente de tema se le hacía más sencillo y placentero, o al menos eso pensaba.

[En otro lugar de la ciudad]

La casa del Doctor Agasa se había convertido en un pequeño caos, un poco más de aquél enredo que solía ser común en el lugar e incluso agradable. No se podría imaginar al profesor viviendo de otra manera y Haibara había terminado por acostumbrase a ese estilo de vida, volviéndosele hasta familiar e inevitablemente necesario. Pero todo debía estar en su justa medida y, aunque entendía la razón de tanto enredo y caos, le exasperaba como estaba quedando la casa. Si, esto era más del común de caos que suele estar presente en la casa de un hombre soltero y, además, científico algo "loco" y despistado.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, se había dado un descanso y había salido del laboratorio en busca de una taza de café, pues le servía para pensar mejor y con más calma. Tomarse una se había terminado de configurar como un hábito exquisito y gustaba mucho del tiempo que se daba para beber de ella. Era, literalmente, el único tipo de break que se daba entre medio de su trabajo y lo prefería antes de otro tipo de comida o bebestible. Si, podrían decir que ese era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día y su "vicio".

El problema era que, hasta ese entonces, nada había interferido en su ritual.

Hasta… precisamente ese día.

Si, el caos que había en la casa era tal que ella no daba ni con una sola taza de café en la cocina y, menos aún, pudo encontrar el café en la despensa donde siempre estaba listo para ser servido. Un poco confundida, salio de la cocina y camino al recibidor pudo ver con más detalle el caos silencioso de la mansión.

"_Aquí paso un torbellino". _

El living estaba repleto de periódicos acumulados en pequeñas torres dispersas al azar, papelillos de comida estaban sueltos por el piso junto a un montón de extrañas anotaciones y miles de recortes abundaban por doquier, algunos permanecían pegados en las murallas de la habitación, antes pintadas de un suave azul. Nada quedaba del orden que ella continuamente mantenía, al menos en esa sala, a costa de mucho trabajo y poder de convencimiento para hacer del Doctor Agasa una persona un poco más limpia.

Al poco escucho claramente el sonido de una llave metida en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió lentamente al tiempo que escuchaba unos pasos acercarse.

_Podrían ser un poco más ordenados, ¿no creen? _

Se le salió antes que pudiera controlarlo, pero a este punto la pregunta era inevitable. Ella siempre se había considerado una científica rigurosa, organizada al extremo de la paranoia y siempre muy limpia y ordenada, este tipo de situaciones de caos llegaba a sacarla levemente de quicio y no hacía más que distraerla de su labor principal. Por eso siempre prefería el orden al desorden. Si mantienes en desorden tu casa.. cómo puede estar ordenada tu mente.

No necesito darse vuelta para saber quienes estaban entrando a la casa. Sabía con certeza de quienes se trataba y en que líos en que andaban metidos. Las cosas habían sido así en el último tiempo, exactamente así. ¿Cuándo podrían seguir en el mismo círculo como un perro que trata de morderse su cola y jamás termina de alcanzarla?. Si fuesen más ordenados con sus materiales, quizás ya estarían llegado a algunas conclusiones..

¿Estaba volviéndose una anciana preocupada de la limpieza?. ¿No podía ser un poco más abierta de mente y algo más aventurera como para poder mirar con expectación el panorama general del cuadro?. Es decir, la vida de todos estaban en peligro y ella no hacía más que preocuparse del orden. Algo estaba mal en su vida y desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Se estaba aburriendo de su vida… y su vida la estaba aburriendo. _

_Y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, le faltaba su razón misma de vivir... una razón que fuese reciproca, al menos…_

_Haibara, aquí se sufragan cosas mucho más importantes que la mismiscidad del orden y su simpleza existencial. Si pudiera decirlo, aquí se entremezclan los destinos del mundo!..._ – Si, ese eran Heiji Hattori, mejor amigo de Shinichi.

_Y… han descubierto algo?_ – respondió Haibara haciendo caso omiso de su primer comentario y todos sus últimos pensamientos, dejándolos escondidos en una caja oculta y secreta en el rincón más recóndito de su mente..

_Claro que sí Haibara. Cuando llegué el profesor les contaremos que hemos ido averiguando estos días_ – salió a responder Conan, quién había entrado junto a Heiji – _Nos falta responder uno que otro asunto, pero esperamos tener ya todo claro. _

Al mirarlo, lamento verlo en ese estado. Aunque la cara de Haibara no expresase más que una única y permanente emoción, realmente lamentaba haberlo medido en el lío en que ahora estaba incluso si no fuese realmente su intención de hacerlo. Pero sí, aún así se sentía culpable, pues a final de cuentas fue ella quien termino creando la droga que lo dejo convertido en un crío de 7 años. Sin contar claro con que, hasta la fecha, era incapaz de recordar exactamente qué elementos contenía aquella droga y, por consecuencia, era incapaz de crear un antídoto efectivamente eficaz.

Tal ves nunca le pediría disculpas por haber creado la droga más que en sus sueños. Sin embargo, lo que sí podría hacer era ayudarlo a hallar el antídoto de ésta, aunque eso le llevase años, y podía entregarle la poca información que manejaba sobre la Organización. Sí, ella manejaba algo de información. Nunca se había atrevido a revelársela, pues algo le decía que el momento no era el preciso y que diciéndola no haría más que ponerlo en un peligro mayor al que estaba. Además, temía no recordarla el detalle y confundirlos más que ayudarlos. Si tenía que ser sincera tampoco era que poseyera muchos datos relevantes, su posición en la Organización era relativamente insignificante y ella no constituía más que una marioneta de un andamiaje que temía fuera mucho más grande que todos juntos.

_Haibara… y… cómo te ha ido con el antídoto. ¿Has podido crear uno o estar más cerca de crearlo?_ – Comentaba ahora Conan distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

_Cuando tenga algo, te aviso_ – Dijo por último, antes de decidir largarse de la habitación en que estaban los tres. Necesitaba empezar a trabajar nuevamente para hacer desaparecer pronto ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza – _Avísenme cuando llegue el Doctor._

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Heiji se sentó tranquilo en uno de los sillones no sin antes apartar algo de los papeles que estaba desparramados. Si, se podría decir que ese lugar estaba algo desordenado… pero para ellos no podía tener un orden más claro y perfecto, ya que sabían exactamente donde estaba cada pedazo de información repartida por la habitación. Era su orden en su desorden.

_Esa chica es algo extraña. _

_Déjala en paz Hattori_ – le comentó Conan antes de despegar la vista por donde se había marchado su posibilidad de volver a ser él mismo.

[En el centro comercial]

_Ran, ese vestido te queda precioso. Deberías comprarlo. Seguramente dejarás más loquito por ti a Souta si te ve con él puesto_ – Bien, había lanzado la bomba número dos del día.

_Sonokooo!. Dios, qué cosas dices tú eh?_ – comentaba Ran bastante sonrojada mientras se volvía a mirar en el espejo. Si, ese vestido le quedaba estupendo.

_Yo sólo te digo la verdad amiga, aunque no te guste como suena jijiji. Además, es ideal para el paseo que estamos planeando para la playa, sabes?. ¿No querías comprarte uno para llevarlo?. Yo creo que es perfecto e ideal para ti_ – dijo haciendo nuevamente sonrojar a Ran, quien no estaba acostumbrada a los piropos – _y también para Souta… _

_Sonoko… tú nunca cambias._

_Bueno… y si te viera el apestoso de Kudo con él, también se le daría un ataque al verte. ¿Ahora sí más conten-t…?_ – Sonoko no alcanzo a decir más, pues una blusa voló directo en dirección a su cabeza – _Ran!. _

_Jajajajajajaja, Así también tú te ves increíble para verte con Makoto._

Lo cierto era que ambas chicas ya llevaban más de tres horas rebuscando en el centro comercial los vestidos perfectos para su próximo viaje de curso. Un viaje que iban a realizar sin razón más que divertirse y pasar los días juntos en su último año de preparatoria. ¿Había algo más importante que pasarse un rato divertido con sus amigos y sus compañeros?.

Minutos más tarde, salían ambas chicas de la tienda y se iban conversando tranquilas hacia un restaurante cercano donde pasarían por un refrigerio ligero. Las compras habían sido exitosas y Sonoko esperaba poder hacer de su conversación con Ran un punto extra del día. Había esperado que ella le contase todo de forma más natural, pero a este punto no aguantaba más de la curiosidad.

Entraron y una vez que ambas hicieron sus pedidos, Sonoko comenzó con el interrogatorio que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas por la cabeza.

_Imagino que ya no has sabido nada de Kudo._

_No, nada nuevo. Ya sabes… casos, casos y más casos. _

_Lo mismo de siempre, eh?. Es que… como no me habías comentado nada de él desde hace tiempo ya… bueno… la verdad se me había pasado por la cabeza incluso que había muerto en alguno de sus casos y la policía o sus padres habían pagado a la prensa para que no publicaran nada y no se armará un caos social con sus fans vueltas locas…_

_Tú si tienes imaginación, Sonoko jijij._

_Ahhh venga Ran!. Ya sabes que un día me transformaré en una periodista de lujo y saldré toda guapa dando las noticias de farándula_ – comentaba con ojos soñadores mirando hacia el cielo – _y claro Makoto estará conmigo. Pero… Bueno… Sólo preguntaba porque no me has hablado de él. ¿Acaso uds se han peleado?_ – sin dejarle contestar – _Ya sé!. Ese desgraciado huyo con esa actriz de pacotilla con quién decía que mantenían un affaire!. Ese Kudooo… si será…!_

_Tampoco Sonoko_ – comentaba Ran más calmada que de costumbre cuando hablaba del desaparecido de Shinichi.

_No me digas que salió gay!. Ese desgraciado…. _

_Sonokoooo. Ya, enserio. Para un segundo. No es ninguna de esas alternativas… y no, tampoco esas que están imaginándote ahora mismo_ – se adelanto ella, ya la conocía y sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando su amiga estaba pensando en cosas cada vez más turbias. Tal como en ese momento.

_Entonces, sí no es ninguna de las opciones anteriores, ¿cuál es?_

Ahora sí que estaba curiosa. ¿Su amiga había olvidado a ese patán?, ¿Sacado, cortado y desmenuzado de su vida?, ¿Había sido Souta el responsable de ese cambio?. Si lo pensaba bien y recordaba el momento exacto en que Ran dejo de hablarle sobre Kudo y sus continuas desapariciones de su vida…. Había sido…. Uffff… porqué no recordaba una información tal valiosa como esa. ¿Había sido antes o después que Souta regresará que Ran dejo de hablar de Shinichi?. ¿Será cierto entonces ese dicho "un clavo saca a otro"?. ¿Souta era ese otro clavo?. Un nuevo y mejorado, dispuesto a estar solo por ella. ¿Y Kudo realmente había desaparecido de la vida de su amiga para siempre?. Admitía que no le caía precisamente bien, sin embargo, sabía con certeza cuando la quería de forma extraña y retorcida. _"Tal ves un poco enfermiza". _Tantas miraditas, secretos por años, esa extraña cobardía que tenía cuando estaba con ella y su falta de sentido para hablar acerca de sus sentimientos, especialmente cuando se referían a Ran. _"Si, Kudo era bastante peculiar y tenía una manera muy anticuada de querer a mi mejor amiga. Pero lo que siempre tuve claro es que la quería y, me parece, que mucho… mmm… lo que hace toda esta situación incluso más extraña"._

En un intento por concentrarse y recordar con claridad, Sonoko adopto entonces una pose pensativa y lejana al aquí y ahora de su conversación con Ran. Como pocas veces ocurría, se perdió en sus recuerdos al tiempo que perdía de vista una pequeña lágrima que salió desprendida de los ojos de su mejor amiga, sentada a su lado.

Intentando no sacarla del estado al cual había entrado Sonoko y tratando de pasar ella misma desapercibida a la mirada e interrogantes de su amiga que vendrían inexorablemente si ésta la viera, Ran sacó rápido esa lágrima que corría por su mejilla de forma traicionera y volvió a aparentar toda la tranquilidad que la turbulencia de su alma era capaz de soportar y fingir. _Un día a la vez…_

_Señoritas, aquí están sus pedidos_ – señaló el mesero acercándose ahora a su mesa con dos copas de helado y dejándolas frente a cada chica. La llegada de él hizo que Sonoko saliera al fin de su extraño, pero oportuno mutismo y volviese a mirar a su amiga.

_Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes confiar en mí, no es cierto Ran?. _

_Claro Sonoko _– respondió Ran antes de morderse la lengua. _"Si superas…". _

_Y también sabes que tengo dinero suficiente para hacer sufrir a ese desagraciado de Kudo hasta que la muerte lo persiga, no?. Y sabes que yo soy muy capaz de ello Ran…_

_Lo sé _– contesto ahora más sincera y risueña. Las ocurrencias de su amiga siempre podían sacarle una sonrisa a su rostro, por muy triste que estuviera. Esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales ella querría y protegería siempre a Sonoko y su felicidad,_ aún cuando eso le llegase a costar la suya propia._

Ese día, al anochecer, Ran volvería a pensar en los sucesos del día y aquellos que habían pasado en el último tiempo. Nuevamente deseo volver el tiempo atrás y tener la oportunidad de recomenzar todo de nuevo, volver a su infancia y partir de cero. ¿Acaso desear nunca haberlo conocido?.

Al poco se quedo dormida, sola en la otrora casa que antes ocupase junto a él. Esa noche no lloro como las anteriores y el tiempo se le hizo justo para extrañarlo, aún cuando hubiesen pasado solos días de su ausencia.

Abajo un auto se detenía frente a la señalética que marcaba la agencia de detectives de Kogoro. De él descendía una mujer muy atractiva. Iba con prisa, dentro del auto la esperaban sus dos compañeros. No deseaban que nadie los viera al filo de la noche en Beika y debían ser rápidos. Muy rápidos.

_Continuará…._

_Continuará…_

**NA**

**NA**

Chicas…. Lamento no haber subido el capítulo antes!. Estuve enferma y me fue imposible acercarme al computador (andaba con una alergia espantosa, llorando y moquillenta. Acercarme al computador no hacía más que irritarme más los ojos y lloraba más aún de ser eso posible xD). Un día tuve incluso que salir a hacer unos trámites y no hice más que sufrirla en el camino (maldito smog y maldita primavera). En la micro un tipo hasta me miraba como si yo estuviese en un semi ataque de histeria y depresión, pues no hacía más que sonarme con mis ojitos rojos (seguramente pensaba que había terminado con mi novio. No sabía que primero necesito tener uno xD).

Pero bueno… ya no tanta lata con mis desgracias!. Les gusto el capítulo?. Se imaginan que fue lo que paso con Ran?. Y no, no es lo primero que se les viene a la mente!. No les dije ya que ésta es otra trama….! Jejjejejeje.

Respecto a sus consultas sobre la inclusión del Dr. Andraide, por quién me estuvieron preguntando…. Pues no sé si meterlo!. Y si lo hago, creanme… los fines serían otros a los puramente aparecidos en la serie. ¿Se entiende?. Ufff… es que si me explico más revelo trama que ya viene, ya viene!. Pero no impacienten, espero que su inclusión traiga más enredos extraños en esta historia.

Y recuerden… lo que leen, no es lo evidente!.

Vuelen su imaginación!

(la mía va ya por marte xD)

Hasta una próxima semana! ^.^


	5. Paseo

**Capítulo 5: Paseo. **

La última semana había pasando volando y ya era nuevamente sábado. Los trámites se habían realizado con sus apoderados respectivos y cada alumno de tercero de preparatoria estaba en ese momento llegando al establecimiento educacional para subir a los buses que los llevarían de paseo a la playa.

Era muy temprano, pero eso no quitaba la emoción que se veía en el rostro de cada uno de esos chicos. Estaban realmente felices por partir durante tres días consecutivos a la playa con sus amigos y compañeros. Además, Sonoko les había prometido que se hospedarían en uno de los hoteles que pertenecían a su familia y estaría todos cómodamente repartidos en las habitaciones que formaban parte del complejo.

Así, felices pero con un poco de sueño los chicos se fueron subiendo en los buses. Se sentaron con quienes consideraban sus amigos más cercanos y comenzaron a conversar, sin parar, como si no se hubiesen visto en años y cada uno tuviera más cosas que decir y más emociones que expresar con fuerza y ruido. Al poco empezar, el bus ya era un completo caos de voces y melodías, todos conversaban con todos y sólo unos pocos iban con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar un poco del sueño que el madrugar les había quitado.

_Y entonces, claro, el asesino termino siendo el mejor amigo. Lo supuse desde un principio… -_ Comentaba Shinichi dando por terminada su más reciente historia de asesinos y misterio.

_Cómo vas a suponer desde el inicio que el asesino sería el mejor amigo de la chica, Shinichi?. No sé en que mundo vives, pero en la vida real los mejores amigos no se andan asesinando... _

_Ran!. No digo que eso supuse… en realidad, es difícil de explicar. Pero no está basado en algún típico comportamiento, ya sabes… como esperar que tú mejor amigo no te mienta o se acuerde de las fechas importantes. Era más bien una sensación. Si!. Eso era, un presentimiento de que ese tipo había cometido el delito. _

_Entonces no tienen relación directa el hecho de que haya sido o no su mejor amigo._

_Si lo pones así…_

_Si mencionas el que sea su mejor amigo como una cualidad del asesino pareciera que dijeras que por ser su mejor amigo, él la asesino. Y eso es lógicamente incorrecto. Dios!. Es ética, moral y socialmente incorrecto la relación que estableces entre ambos_ – Sí, a veces le exasperaba la forma en que su mejor amigo parecía quedar insensibilizado. Como si después de regresar de un caso, se volviese otra persona que a ella se le hacía cada vez más difícil de reconocer. Tal ves alguien más frío. Suponía que los detectives debían hacerse de una coraza para que tanta maldad, envidia, egoísmo y muerte no los afectase, así lo había visto también en su padre… y realmente no quería que Shinichi se volviese frío cuando estaba con ella…

_Bueno, Ran…. Si, creo. _

_Bien, entonces quedamos claros que los mejores amigos no andan asesinando a sus amigos per se…_ - respondía ella con un poco más de calma, al tiempo que una ligera furia resplandecía en sus bellos ojos azulados.

_Vaya Ran… dale. No es una relación necesaria. Sólo fue un presentimiento sabes?. _

_Bueno_ – comentaba ahora sí más serena. Le desagradable que Shinichi estableciera este tipo de relaciones y dejase de lado sentimientos y valores a favor de una lógica científica y, hasta cierto punto, antisocial. Alejada del mundo y las personas. – _Y por qué la asesino?._

_¿La razón?_ – decía suspirando – _Parece que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y nunca se lo dijo. En algún momento de su relación, ella simplemente comenzó a hacer una vida entera sin él y teniéndolo en cuenta nada más que como amigos. Supongo que se aburrió de esperar… quién sabe. El caso es que se enamoró de otro hombre y pensaba empezar una vida nueva con él, una familia. Cuando supimos que era él el asesino sólo dijo que si ella no podía vivir con él, no viviría con nadie más. _

_Algo del estilo conmigo o sin nadie, eh?. Eso es cruel y absurdamente patético. ¿Por qué si la amaba no podía dejar que ella fuera feliz?. Digo.. si realmente la amaba. _

_No lo sé. Pero lo claro es que el hombre tenía luego intenciones de cometer suicidio. Quería seguirla. La policía tuvo que retenerlo a la fuerza cuando el tipo saco un arma de su saco de vestir y apunto directo a su corazón…_

_Vaya!_ – decía ella asombrada.

_Uds dos… no paran eh?. Hablando de gente muerta, suicidios y asesinatos cuando estamos de paseo escolar!_ – decía Sonoko al tiempo que ella también se sentaba al lado de su amiga – _Ran vas a terminar loquita con este tipejo de amigo y contándote historias macabras que terminan siendo reales. _

_Sonoko! – _Y volvíamos a la historia de siempre… jejeje.

_No Ran, en serio._ Y_o te puedo conseguir un mejor amigo mucho mejor que Kudo _– comentaba Sonoko pasando por alto que Shinichi estuviera escuchándola. Es más, le agradaba que pudiera oírla y tener en primer impresión que ella no le agradaba…

_¿Alguien tan superficial como tú Sonoko?. Nooo. Yo creo que con haberte conocido Ran ya tiene suficiente para toda su vida de gente malcriada y sin sentimientos_ – y claro!. Shinichi no se quedaba atrás cuando de Sonoko y sus habladurías se trataba. Así había sido por años, ambos protegían a Ran a su manera y, por una extraña razón que aún ninguno de ellos dos conocía, no lograban llevarse bien. Por mucho que Ran les hubiese pedido que hicieran las pases.

_Creo Ran que se metió un bicho apestoso al bus y nos anda siguiendo desde la ciudad. Trajiste algo para matarlo?. Yo creo que hay que hacerlo luego por que ese bicho nos molestará todo el camino!..._

_Chicos!... Ya, en serio… Paren!. No vamos a comenzar de nuevo con sus juegos._

_Y no sé… podría ser incluso contagioso… maligno…!_

_Sonoko!. En serio… Para!. Acaso no pueden estarse ambos tranquilos aunque sea este fin de semana para pasarlo bien?. _

_Con esta mujercilla cerca, no._

_Shinichi!. Esa no es la forma de tratar a mi mejor amiga._

_Yo tampoco podría Ran, tratar como ser humano a un bicho?. Tendría que estar loca!._

_Y yo me volveré loca si vuelvo a escuchar sus peleas absurdas. Así que… simplemente los dejo. Vine a pasarla bien este fin de semana, relajarnos después de los exámenes… y no estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus peleas otra ves más. _

Agotada una vez más, Ran decidió finalmente pararse e irse a sentar a otro lado. Mejor detener la guerra y no irse para ningún bando antes de que la situación estallará. ¿Podría llegar el día en que sus dos mejores amigos se pudieran llevar bien?. "_No, realmente creo que no. Pero sí espero que un día las cosas cambien, por muy improbable que eso pueda suceder",_ pensaba alejándose de ambos.

Unos metros más allá podía aún escuchar como esos dos se echaban mutuamente la culpa por su partida_. "Si, es probable que nunca cambien… pero es divertido verlos discutir. A veces sí, a veces… jijiji"._

Unas horas más tarde, Shinichi dejaría, sobre la cama de Ran, una de sus flores favoritas a modo de disculpa. Ella nuevamente no sabría cómo se coló a la habitación sin que nadie lo viera… y realmente poco le importaba. Tomo la flor entre sus manos mientras una sonrisa se colaba ligera en sus labios. Un minuto más tarde salía a encontrarse con sus compañeras que la esperaban fuera, sabiendo que su amigo estaba de nuevo de vuelta.

_Ran… tierra llamando a Ran!. Mmm…. Amiga…_

_Ah?. _

_Volvías a estar en la luna y al fin después de un largo viaje… regresas!._

_Lo siento Sonoko!. Perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Me estabas contando algo?. _

_Amiga, tan soñadora que andas últimamente. Bueno, te perdono sólo porque te quiero mucho y feliz vuelvo a contarte todo de nuevo, ya sabes como me gusta hacerlo jejeje. Primero sí, me vas a decir dónde esta tu mente ahora?. Te oí unos suspiros amiga…_

_Sonoko yo sólo_ – sonrojándose levemente – _Nada importante en realidad. Sólo me estaba acordando de nuestro último paseo juntos. _

El chófer encendió el motor y señalizo para entrar a la avenida principal de Beika y, desde ahí a la carretera en dirección al sur, donde los chicos pasarían los días siguientes. Entre el ruido, decidió encender la radio como compañera y distracción de la charla que los chicos llevaban tras suyo. Una estación elegida al azar y uno que otro chico comenzó también a entonar la canción que en ese momento sonaba.

Al poco andar, la ciudad dio paso a la amplia carretera y la alameda que se erguía solemne a su lado. La vista era hermosa y el clima no hacía que presagiar un tiempo de sosiego y entretención.

_Nada podría ser más perfecto, no Ran?. El tiempo está de lujo. Sólo falta que Makoto estuviera también con nosotros y esto sería el paraíso para mí. ¿Te dije que vendría el último día?. Tiene unos trabajos que preparar para la universidad, pero el domingo ya estaría libre para estar con nosotros._

_¿Lo convenciste de venir a pasarse un día con un grupo de chicos de preparatoria?._

_Yoooo… claro!. Jejeje. Aunque obviamente él estará más conmigo jiji._

_¿Quién diría que alguna vez se vería a Sonoko tan enamorada eh_? – Se reclino para delante la chica que estaba sentada justo detrás de Sonoko y Ran.

_Ahhh Mitsuko. Los milagros si ocurren, no? Jejeje _– Respondía Ran en tono de broma contenida.

_Ohh Ran y Mitsuko… no pueden decir esas cosas… _

_Pero Sonoko… siempre molestaste a Ran por estar enamorada perdidamente de Kudo y decías que una cosas así nunca ocurriría contigo. O no es cierto Ran?._

_Bueno sí… Oye!. ¿Qué cosas dices Mitsuko?…_ - contestaba ahora dándose cuenta de la afirmación que su otrora amiga había dicho - _Yo no estoy enamorada de ese idiota de Kudo!. _

_Ran!_ – decían al unísono ambas chicas – _Tú nunca cambias!. Jajaja. _

_Vaya amigas que tengo_ – decía Ran fingiendo enojo y cruzando los brazos al tiempo que hacía una morisqueta con los labios.

_Pero bueno… ese Kudo ya es pasado, no amiga?._

Al poco siguieron charlando sobre chicos y, como tantas otras veces ya en el recuento de los últimos meses, las chicas volvieron a interrogarla sobre su relación con Souta. Y Ran, al igual que todas esas veces, volvía a señalarles que nada ocurría entre ellos, que eran sólo buenos amigos y que no venía en él un prospecto amoroso. Lo quería sí, pero sólo como amigo. Y así, como tantas otras veces, nuevamente la charla concluiría con una Sonoko y Mitsuko que no creían una sólo palabra de su amiga. No es que dudaran de ella, realmente creían que Ran era sincera con lo que les decía… el problema es que pensaban que no era absolutamente sincera con sus sentimientos. Tal como ocurrió con su relación con Kudo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cuántos años tardo Ran en afirmar que sí le gustaba su mejor amigo?.

Sonoko recordaba ese día a la perfección. Pocas veces se podría ver a Ran en ese estado y diciendo ese tipo de cosas en ese tipo de circunstancias. Sí, a su mejor amiga le había costado más de tres años y un poco de tequila asumir que le gustaba su mejor amigo. Sabía que Ran era muy terca para asumir públicamente lo que sentía, incluso temía que muchas veces le había costado ser sincera consigo misma cuando de sus emociones se trataba. Sabía que la fatídica relación que habían mantenido sus padres algo tenía que ver con el comportamiento de su amiga cuando se trataba de los asuntos del corazón.

Sí, Ran había sufrido mucho con la separación de sus padres y, lamentablemente, había aprendido de ellos a dejar pasar sus sentimientos y quedarse callada para no salir herida. Sólo había que ver la forma en que sus padres se comportaban uno con el otro, sin decirse que se seguían queriendo y viviendo en la mentira que sus podrían vidas habían creado al salirse del rumbo. Sólo esperaba que nunca, pero nunca su mejor amiga quedará encerrada en ese mismo tipo de vida. Por ello le insistía hasta el mismo cansancio con ese tipo de preguntas, no es que su fin fuese atosigarla sino hacerla enfrentarse con esas emociones y así, un día, Ran sería capaz de actuar y luchar para se feliz con el hombre que ella eligiera. _"Fuese el patán de Kudo… o el encanto de Souta"_, pensaba Sonoko.

Sabía que Ran siempre tendría una opción, aunque muchas veces no fuese capaz de verlas. Sin embargo, la morena había llegado a una importante conclusión en los últimos meses: Si ella tuviera que elegir el mejor novio para su amiga, elegiría a Souta.

El chico era un completo encanto y, como había podido observar en los últimos meses, anteponía a su amiga primero incluso que a su propia integridad. _"Cosa que Kudo jamás hizo, pues más bien solía estar pensando y hablando todo el tiempo sobre él mismo, sus hazañas de detective y el montón de chicas que estaban loquitas de amor por él"._ ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Kudo comentándole a Ran sobre las cartas de amor que recibía de sus fans, parloteándole sobre algún caso y dejándola de lado cuando lo llamaban de la estación de policías para ir a resolver otro?. No, no eso nunca le había gustado acerca de Kudo. Al menos ella pensaba que su mejor amiga merecía más que un chico que si bien podía parecer que la quería, nunca realmente lo demostraba.

_Bueno y sí no… nos buscamos algún chico, o no?._

_Mitsuko!. Tú siempre pensando en hombres. Ya verás cuando te enamores andarás tan o más loquita de amor que Sonoko por Makoto. _

_Todo lo dicen uds porque son unas envidiosas_ – despertaba de su ensoñación Sonoko al oír su nombre y el de su amado.

En ese momento, la profesora a cargo se levantaría de su asiento para señalar las buenas nuevas. Estaban por arribar al resort y cada uno debía descender del móvil con calma y con cuidado de no olvidar ninguna de sus pertenencias arriba del bus.

_Bueno_ – decía Sonoko – _sea como sea chicas, la vamos a pasar increíble en este paseo. Ya verán!._

Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Ran creería que su amiga se había quedado corta con esas palabras. Sólo esperaba que nada resultase mal en medio de todo el caos que sobrevendría ese fin de semana.

…..

Una hora más tarde y ya acomodados en sus habitaciones (Ran, Sonoko y Mitsuko acabarían juntas), el grupo completo se reunió en el lobby del hotel. La profesora les indicaba que tendrían el resto de la mañana libre, pero que debían estar en el hotel de regreso a las 13.3o para que almorzarán todos juntos antes de partir a una de las expediciones que tendían organizadas en la tarde.

_¿Alguna ha visto a Souta. chicas?. Tú no novio no vino Ran. _

_Sonoko… primero, no es mi novio y segundo, no tengo idea de dónde está –_ respondía Ran antes de salir finalmente a la calle y que el sol que templaba a esas horas del día les diera de lleno.

_Y hablando del rey de Roma… _

Justo unos pasos más delante de las chicas y a través del cristal de la puerta movediza, las chicas pudieron ver llegar a Souta Dubois como si de un flamante actor de cine se tratase. Las chicas que iban saliendo como ellas y quienes ya estaban en la calle, se dieron vuelta para mirarlo llegar y suspiraron enamoradas cuando él se saco el casco, sacudió su cabello y bajo de su resplandeciente motocicleta. Iba vestido de unos simples jeans y una casaca de cuero negra, sacando partido a todo su buen físico y dejando a más de una chica perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que ya tenía dueña.

_Hola chicas!. Tanto tiempo. _

_Souta, Souta, Souta… a veces te me haces tan parecido a cierto personaje de quien prefiero no hablar… _- decía Sonoko. Ese chico y sus andares de galantería…

_Y esos dejes de misterio Sonoko. Cuidado que tu novio puede ponerse celoso_ – respondía Souta antes de saludarlas.

_Y yo pensé que no vendrías_ – decía Ran sin intención de interrumpir la charla de los primeros – _Como no te ví en el bus está mañana…_

_Bueno Ran… como me iba a perder este paseo. Hace años que no vengo a las playas de Japón. Creo que teníamos 4 años y tú ibas…_

_Dale, dale… Se entiende_ – decía ella interrumpiéndolo antes que él dijera algo vergonzoso de ella. Sí, a veces a su amigo le gustaba molestarla con historias muy anecdóticas de su pasado… y bueno, ella a veces también lo hacía – _Apuesto que te quedaste dormido!._

_Ran!. Que mala consideración tiene de mí, ya ves como me haces quedar. _

_Si, sí_ – ahora con la risa mucho más contenida – _Clarooo, perdón. El maravilloso Souta Dubois estaba haciendo unos trabajos sumamente importantes antes de llegar aquí, jamás se quedaría dormido_ – repetía ella fingiendo toda la solemnidad posible.

_Obviamente señorita Mouri_ – respondía él emulando su fingida pose, segundos antes de que ambos se largarán a reír y todo el mundo los mirase con extrañeza.

"_Estos dos y su extraña manera de comportarse",_ pensaban Sonoko y Mitsuko al mismo tiempo y cual hermanas siamesas se tratara se miraron simulando una sonrisa.

_Bueno, bueno chicos. Aquí nosotros íbamos de partida… o no Ran?. Mira Souta que nosotras vamos a hacer cosas de chicas ahora y tú no eres bienvenido. _

_Venga!. Pero si vengo llegando y ya me estás echando Sonoko. Yo sólo quisiera compartir un ratito con Uds… _

_O con Ran?_ – comentaba Mitsuko por lo bajo fingiendo un estornudo que ninguno de los dos aludidos alcanzó a escuchar.

_No vale Souta. Vamos de compras. Seguro y te aburres montón. Además, tienes que ir a buscarte un cuarto y dejar tus cosas. ¿Te parece si nos juntamos en una hora más… un poco antes del almuerzo?. _

_Bueno Ran, si me pones esa carita tan dulce no tengo modo de negarme_ – decía mientras le sonreía y se alejaba a paso lento del lugar donde se habían detenido a charlar y hacía su entrada al hotel – _Nos vemos en un rato señoritas! _– se volteaba despidiéndose de las chicas.

Una vez que Souta hubo entrado al hotel…

_Este hombre… Cree que tiene a todas las chicas enamoradas de él… ¿Siempre fue tan…mmm… coqueto Ran?. _

_Que va Mitsuko!. Pero bueno… nosotras no íbamos de compras?. O acaso ya no tienen ganas?._

_Claro que no Ran!. Dios que cosas más extrañas preguntas. ¿Nosotras sin ganas de ir a comprar?. Yo iré por un traje de baño nuevo que Makoto adore!. Me quiero ver tal como una actriz de cine!_ – comentaba Sonoko mientras dos corazones aparecían, salidos de quién sabe dónde, y se detenían a sobrevolar su cabeza.

"_El amor, el amor…"_ – decían las chicas siguiendo a su amiga que ya había ido a parar a Venus de nuevo..

[Mientras tanto… en Beika]

A diferencia de otros días… otros hábitos, la habitación de Ran estaba hecha un desastre. Parecía que un pequeño torbellino paso raudo por el lugar, desbarotando todo a su paso y creando caos donde antes no hacía más que reinar el orden y la pulcritud. Sí, esta pieza parecía pertenecer a cualquier persona menos a su dueña.

Libros desparramados desprolijamente sobre la cama, debajo de ella y en el suelo. Papeles sueltos tal nieve en un campo luego de pasada la tormenta. Cajones abiertos de par en par y con su contenido revuelto, ropa dispersa y revuelta permanecía en todos lados menos en el armario...

_Un fotografía que mostraba a dos chicos sonrientes permanecía caída en medio de la pieza… adueñándose del espacio y pronunciando su nombre…_

Alguien había entrado al lugar y había dejado todo convertido en un desastre.

Alguien que buscaba algo que probablemente no pudo encontrar.

Alguien que encontraba algo que no buscaba.

Por suerte para esa persona, nadie supo del caos que dejo a su paso y en medio de una búsqueda infructuosa. Kogoro se había ido con unos amigos a pasar el fin de semana y Conan seguía quedándose en casa del Doctor Agasa.

Todos desconocían lo que había ocurrido en ese espacio hacía sólo un par de horas atrás. Todos, menos ella….

[Paseo]

_El rosado te queda mucho mejor. Si, mucho más lindo que el morado con lunares…_ - a punto de parecer androides tras repetir por centésima vez – _Sonoko!. Venga, elige uno y nos vamos._

_Tenemos que llegar al almuerzo, recuerdas?_ – señalaba Mitsuko secundando a su amiga en sus intentos por convencer a Sonoko de que comprara luego un traje de baño.

_Venga ya!. Creo que me decidí… No se enojen tanto chicas!. Ven que hay que ponerse bellas para nuestros chico_s – respondía Sonoko cerrando la cortina del vestidor para cambiarse de ropa.

_Menos mal que Souta no nos acompaño. Estaría ya en medio de un ataque de nervios y colapsando!. _

_Ran!... Te escucheeeee!. _

_Jajajaja… Nooo!. En serio?. Si yo quería decirlo fuerte precisamente para que me escucharas…_

Sonoko respondía entonces asomando su cabeza por uno de los lados de la cortina y sacándole la lengua a sus dos amigas. Infantil, pero infalible las tres amigas terminaban riendo todas al unísono. Minutos más tarde y en medio del buen humor que las rodeaban, las amigas salían de la boutique con sus compras metidas en bolsas color rosa. Ahora sí estaban listas para la playa!.

El resto de la tarde transcurría en medios de bromas, risas, conversaciones en voz alta y otras dichas a modo de secreto. Risas, más risas. Un helado por allá, un poco de sol y un grupo enorme de chicos de secundaria siempre encontrando la forma de pasar el tiempo entre almuerzos, caminatas por la zona aledaña y snack.

Sólo al atardecer estarían todos de regreso en el hotel. Cansados, pero con ganas de seguir divirtiéndose el grupo se organizado para descansar unas horas antes de salir nuevamente. Ese tiempo muchos lo aprovecharían para tomar una breve siesta reponedora, bañarse y arreglarse antes del encuentro. Irían todos juntos a bailar a una de las discos cercanas.

_Y qué fue lo que te dijo Ran!... –_ decía Sonoko una vez que hubieron dejado a todo el grupo atrás y hacían su entrada en la habitación que compartían.

_Ya era raro que no me hubieras preguntado aún_ – Ran la miraba con una sonrisa que reflejaba en su rostro y completaban un silencioso "_ya se me hacía bizarro que no hubieses preguntado antes", _antes de girarse y darle la espalda a sus amigas en busca de su maleta.

_Bueno… aún no respondes a mi pregunta Ran Mouri. ¿Pasó algo entre uds?. _

En medio del paseo que habían dado durante la tarde, Touya Matsumoko se había llevado a Ran fuera del grupo. Sonoko se había dado cuenta y había incluso cronometrado el tiempo que ambos habían permanecido alejados. Su conclusión es que algo debía de haber ocurrido pues, a diferencia de otras veces, Ran estuvo varios minutos a solas con el chico, más de lo normal. Si, había otras veces. Sucedía con cierta regularidad que algún chico se le declaraba a su amiga, a veces venían incluso con flores y lindos poemas para tratar de encantar a su amiga y ella suponía que Touya había aprovechado la belleza del paisaje para hacer más digna su declaración y tratar de así obtener una respuesta favorable. Aunque Sonoko también imaginaba que ésta no había sido tal como el chico habría esperado, ya que su amiga tenía su corazón ya con dueño.

_Nada Sonoko. No paso nada_ – respondía ella al tiempo que se volteaba con una polera en sus manos – _Touya… ya sabes…_

_¿Se te declaro?. _

_No, claro que no!. ¿Eso pensabas que había ocurrido?. _

_Pero… _

_Me llevó para decirme algo… la verdad no sé que habrá sido, pero Souta llegó unos segundos después y estuvimos charlando un rato entre los tres –_ señalaba Ran tan inocente como siempre_. _

¿_Souta llego con uds?_ – preguntaba más para sí que para su amiga. Lo había visto desaparecerse también… sí, Souta también se había esfumado sólo que no había imaginado hasta entonces que había seguido a su amiga. _"Este chico si que está enamorado de ti amiga mía, si que lo está". _

_Si, ya te dije que había permanecido con nosotros_ – señalaba Ran casi ya sin escucharla, puesto que había entrado al baño para darme una ducha y refrescarse del paseo que habían dado durante la tarde.

Fuera quedaba Sonoko son sus dudas y preguntas, fuera quedaba él, fuera quedaba el mundo entero y sus problemas. Se miró al espejo sin mirarse realmente y se saco lentamente la ropa que había usado ese día, se giro y abrió la llave de la ducha antes de terminar de entrar en ella. El espejo devolvería una cicatriz aún fresca en su espalda, una cicatriz pequeña pero aún rosácea se notaba en tu tersa piel sólo a los ojos de un buen observador. Ya vería como cubrirla con maquillaje cuando fuesen a la playa y el traje de baño fuera a delatarla.

[Horas más tarde]

Tres chicas salían radiantes de su habitación. Vestían jeans, poleras de encaje y chaquetas de cuero. Sonreían tranquilas y ajenas al atractivo que emanaban. Reían recordando anécdotas pasadas y posibles futuros. Reían porque reír siempre es mejor que llorar…

_Chicas, apúrense que las estamos esperando!. _

Se acercan al fin al grupo que las esperaba ansiosos en la entrada del hotel. La noche recién empieza y la juventud amena un grito de felicidad y fiesta.

_Y dónde vamos a ir Sonoko. _

_A un lugar que nunca olvidarán chicos. La mejor fiesta en el mejor lugar_ – respondía acaso aún más risueña la morena.

El grupo entero reía con ellas y se sumaría a los ánimos que bordeaban el eclipse. Caminaron hechos uno hacía el norte y al poco abandonaron las calles repletas de gente que disfrutaba del tiempo tal como ellos, siguiendo al norte y entre los árboles y el aroma que las flores exhalaban durante la noche. Un aroma que recordaba los tiempos de infancia y traía a ensueño a cientos de veraneantes cada año.

Al poco andar pudieron ver como el lugar al que iban se llenaba de vida y gente, personas que venían de distintos lugares convergían en un solo sitio para pasar el rato y divertirse.

_Bien chicos _– Sonoko se giraba para darle la cara a su "público" tal cantante de los años 80 – _Ahora vamos a entrar al mejor lugar donde pudieron alguna vez haber ido a bailar en su vida, sólo espero que no hagan nada de lo que puedan arrepentirse luego… o que yo misma no haría _– Y sí señores, aunque uds no lo saben, ellas ya habían hecho mucho

_Los quiero a todos a mi vista, pues mal que mal aquí todos se acaban de transformar en mi responsabilidad y la de Souta_ – señalaba Ran siguiendo el discurso de su amiga. Sólo responsabilizándose ellos habían conseguido que los profesores se quedarán en el hotel, eso y las entradas que Sonoko había conseguido para la función que Sting daría en un hotel cercano – _Bien?. Bueno, sólo nos queda decir... _

_Que esperamos que esta noche… no la olviden nunca! _– decían las dos chicas las unísono mientras dejaban espacio para que sus compañeros y amigos siguieran avanzando y entrarán al pequeño local.

Un local que sólo se veía pequeño desde fuera, pero que al entrar los dejaba a todos boquiabiertos. El espacio crecía al 1000% de lo que cualquier podría, con un poco de matemática básica, suponer si lo miraba desde la calle. El espacio crecía y el bullicio sólo podía igualarse a la ruidosa avenida principal de Tokio con sus caos, carteles y público en la hora pick. El lugar estaba repleto de gente sin que ésta llegase a estar apretujada, mal que mal, ahí sólo podías entrar con reserva previa y/o invitación.

Sillones blancos y rojos bordeaban la pista de baile central en un primer nivel. Las luces suaves resplandecían iluminando el rostro de los distintos visitantes nocturnos, aún cuando varios de ellos permanecían ocultos en las esquinas y los escondrijos que dejaba el espacio y la extraña forma de la pista. Vista desde lo alto podía tomar la forma de un dragón, una serpiente e inclusive un televisor, siempre y cuando tuvieras suficiente imaginación y uno que otro trago encima.

El grupo se hizo un lugar y siguieron avanzando hacia el fondo. Pasaron junto a dos de las barras que estaban en la pista baja y junto a varios chicos guapos a quienes más de una chica se giro a mirar. Chicos solos, acompañados y otro tantos provocativos devolvían las miradas a las chicas del grupo que acababan de hacer su entrada a la fiesta. Entonces la música volvía a cambiar y el ritmo pulsaba la piel de los chicos, palpitando al son del mismo cauce de la sangre que recorría sus venas. Los deseos de salir a la pista de baile y estar junto a un montón de extraños danzantes volvía ascuas los deseos de cada uno de los chicos y, por qué no, de las chicas también. A Ran se le hacía eterno el tiempo que faltaba para salir a la pista y olvidarse de todos sus problemas, como siempre, tal y como siempre.

Su amigo, notando su nerviosismo y confundiéndolo con ansiedad, tomó su mano entre las suyas. Sin mirarse y en medio del secreto que brindaba la oscuridad, ella apretó la suya en respuesta. Sus manos quedarían entrelazadas mientras ambos subían las escaleras hacía el lugar que su mejor amiga había reservado para ellos.

[En Beika]

Conan permanecía sentado entre la montaña de anotaciones, papeles, recortes y periódicos en que se había transformado el living del profesor. El reloj ubicado unos metros más lejos marcaba las 2.14 am. Si nadie le dijera que tenía que ir a dormir, que la gente normal duerme todos los días para reponer energías y seguir al otro día… él seguiría metido en su actividad, aquella aventura que lo tenía obsesionado desde hace meses. Sin embargo, una voz en su cabeza se hizo presente y, por unos segundos, más real que el trozo de papel que entonces sostenía entre sus dos pequeñas manos. Era una voz que le sonaba suave y seductora, extremadamente familiar y rica de hermosos recuerdos que se alborotaban en su mente causándole la suma inapropiada de desconcentración, olvido y ensoñación.

Suspiró, rindiéndose a lo inevitable. La actividad mental direccionada a la búsqueda de una solución a los problemas que atormentaban su vida se puso en pausa y el paso del tiempo no hizo más que hacerse evidente en su cuerpo. El cansancio comenzó a cerrarle los párpados, a mostrar el agotamiento de sus músculos tras horas y horas sentado en la misma posición y a exigirle la búsqueda de un espacio para dormir y soñar. Rápido como un flechazo se le paso por la cabeza la idea de fingir una pesadilla e irse a dormir junto con ella, no obstante, pronto recordó que Ran estaba lejos de él, disfrutando del paseo de fin de año del curso de secundaria al que él estaba privado de asistir. Entonces pensó que le habría gustado ir solamente para pasar el rato con ella, tal como en otros tiempos y otros años, siendo Shinichi de nuevo. Así, igual que siempre, le cayó de golpe y con la misma intensidad el deseo de salir pronto de sus problemas con la organización de hombre de negro, encontrar una cura y una salida para poder verla nuevamente siendo él. Recordó el plan que había diseñado el día que ello ocurriera y él fuese libre, libre para ofrecerle su corazón y su vida. ¿Podría ella perdonarlo?. El deseo de estar junto con Ran otra vez y para siempre, hizo que sus fuerzas fueran restituidas. Ella le producía las energías suficientes para poner en marcha su agotado cuerpo nuevamente y despertar de le ensoñación que quería adueñarse de su mente y llevarlo junto a Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

"_Sabes que no deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde Shinichi. Ya mañana será otro día y puedes seguir. Ahora debes descansar para reponerte y partir luego con más ánimo y energías. Además… seguro que soñar conmigo tiene que ser más placentero que estar sentado entre tanto papel otras horas más…"_

Su voz volvía a retomar con empuje y terminaba por hacerle tomar una decisión, una muy sabia decisión. Así, se levanto calmo y con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Estiro sus piernas y brazos al tiempo que el primer bostezo salía raudo y antes de ser atrapado y suprimido. Sólo recién notaba el verdadero agotamiento en su cuerpo, el entumecimiento de sus músculos y el hambre. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin probar bocado?. "_Si Ran estuviera aquí seguro habría comido algo rico ya y, porqué no, incluso habría dormido junto con ella inventándome alguna pesadilla". _

Ella siempre se habría preocupado de él y de todos esos pequeños detalles que a él solían olvidársele cada vez que estaba metido de lleno en un caso. Ya saben… lo que hace la gente normal, comer, dormir… respirar aire fresco. Pero… es que… quedaba sumergido con tanta facilidad en el mundo de los libros y misterios que sólo ella podía ser su ancla a la realidad misma cuando no era participante activa de sus sueños y fantasías, claro. Último punto del cual Ran estaba completamente en desconocimiento y del cual él tampoco estaba seguro y confiado de contarle, no aún al menos y por mucho tiempo más.

Dando otro bostezo, apago la luz de la alcoba. Camino a oscuras a la cocina donde tomo un vaso de leche para llevárselo junto con él. De vuelta, recogió su celular y busco en él indicios de ella. Una llamada o mensaje se volvieron emisarios ausentes de todo lo que la extrañaba. Pensó en llamarla, pero pronto desistió de esa idea. Probablemente estaba durmiendo y el sonido del celular sólo conseguiría molestara. Decidió que calmaría sus ansias de saber de ella luego y la llamaría temprano, mañana a más tardar para saber cómo estaba y charlar un rato.

Entró a la habitación que el Doctor les había preparado mientras estuvieran en la mansión. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz de luna entraba por la ventana iluminando levemente la habitación y sacándola de las sombras en que la noche la sumergía. No tuvo necesidad de prender la luz, se cambio rápidamente y se tomo la leche que había traído con él. Al poco se quedaría profundamente dormido junto a un Heiji que roncaba en la cama aledaña a la suya.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Continuará.**_

_**Continuará….**_

**NA:** Chicas… sé que he sido una ingrata. Lo lamento mucho!. Sinceramente no hay excusa posible para mi falta de actualización. Sólo puedo decir que el tiempo se me ha pasado volando y no me dí cuenta cuando ya llevaba semanas sin subir algo para compartirlo con Uds. Ahora espero enmendarlo subiendo este capítulo un poquito más largo que los anteriores y contándoles que ya estoy preparando el siguiente. Así que debería estar pronto en sus pantallas para su deleite y confusión ;)

Aquí vieron (y seguirán viendo), distintos elementos de la vida de Ran. ¿Porqué no asume sus sentimientos?. ¿Y qué cosas hace y cómo se comporta cuando Shinichi no está?. En definitivamente irán viendo más cosas respecto a nuestra chica. Eso sí, todas son inventos míos. Me gusta imaginármela así. Más independiente y con personalidad y recuerdos propios fuera de la vida que comparte con Shinichi.

Este es un fics que incluye un poco del misterio y la trama de la serie, pero como he dicho antes… me interesa también mostrar el lado "humano" y común de los personajes. Espero estarlo consiguiendo y que Uds puedan hacerse una idea más clara de sus identidades.

Slds!

Hasta prontito!.

(Y sí, muy prontito!... lo prometo!).

Feliz Navidad chicas! ^.^


	6. How own my heart?

**Capitulo 6: Who own my heart. **

Lo que Conan no sabía y no tenía como poder imaginarse que Ran estaba en otra lugar distinto a su cama.

Habían llegado hace más de tres horas al lugar de la fiesta, _"probablemente fuesen las de la mañana" _pensaba ella al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la barra a pedir otro trago. Había pasado las horas conversando animadamente con sus amigos y bailando todos juntos en la pista, hasta que decidieron irse unos minutos a sus asientos para descansar un rato.

_Creo que será mejor que este trago fuese el último_ – decía una voz tras suyo – _sabes que hoy somos responsables de nuestros compañeros. _

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente Souta. Este es sólo el segundo trago que tomó en lo que va de la noche_ – respondía tranquila para luego girarse. Se miraron directamente a los ojos unos minutos antes que ella soltase la mirada penetrante que él le dirigía. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella o al menos gustaba de su presencia más de lo que podía gustarle un amigo normal y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

_Me gusta como te queda esa chaqueta. Se parece a las que yo suelo usar…_

Él y sus comentarios. Aunque le ponían los pelos de punta, aún no había logrado descubrir si eso era bueno o terriblemente malo. Se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, que su corazón ya tenía dueño. No obstante, también estaba al tanto de todo lo que tenía en común con Souta, las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses entre ambos y cómo éstas los habían acercado y los habían hecho retomar algo más que una mera amistad. Ellos eran cómplices y a ella le gustaba poder compartir su secreto con alguien como él.

_Souta… qué estamos haciendo_ – preguntaba ella con sinceridad, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

_Estamos conversando y cuidando a nuestros compañeros como presidenta y vicepresidente de curso que somos…_

_No vengas con juegos… Hablo en serio. _

_Lo sé, linda… lo sé_ – contestaba lentamente y tal cual amante levanto su mano derecha para acariciar con ternura la mejilla de ella.

Así como otras veces, el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. El mundo iba a paso lento y todo parecía formar parte de una película donde se acaba de apretar pausa.

_[And it hits me like a tidal wave _

_Are you feelin' me? _

_Or is the music to blame?]_

¿Podría ella acaso estar enamorada de otro hombre?. Lo cierto era que, fuera de toda razón, su corazón volvió a palpitar con fuerza al punto tal de sonar profundo en sus oídos y hacer latir sus venas. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, entrelazada en esa conexión con otra persona que no fuese Shinichi y la forma en que ambos estaban unidos, llegando incluso a completar la frase del otro. Echaba de menos esa unión y ese sentimiento. Ella no era una chica acostumbrada a la soledad.

_Ran!. Amigaaaa míaaaa!_ – un brazo caía rodeándola de improvisto y rompiendo el vinculo que habían formando con Souta, luego agradecería a su amiga tan oportuna interrupción quién sabe que habría ocurrido si Sonoko no los hubiese interrumpido – _Sabes cuándo te quiero!_ – Bien. probablemente Sonoko no recordará la ayuda que le brindo por la mañana.

_Jejeje. Sonoko… porqué no me pasas el trago que llevas en la mano y vamos a la pista de baile mejor._

_Pero… pero yo quería decirte cuando te quería y pedirte que me devolvieras mi celular. Quiero hablar con Makotooooo!._

_No, pero Sonoko fuiste muy inteligente al pasármelo. ¿Por qué no lo llamas luego… ya sabes… cuando estés más cuerda y con tus cinco sentidos?._

_Amigaaaa_ – respondía Sonoko fingiendo enojo y soltando a Ran – _me estás diciendo que estoy ebria?._

_Claro que no Sonoko!. Sólo estoy diciendo que tu novio debe estar sumamente cansado y que tú como tu novia probablemente quieras dejarlo descansar para que mañana llegué temprano a vernos, cierto?. _

_Claro amiga. Verdad que él viene mañana!. Lo había olvidado…_

_Con ese tequila cualquiera olvida todo…_

_Souta!... cállate!._

_¿Qué dijiste Souta?._

_Nada amiga. Souta nos estaba diciendo que mejor partíamos a la pista de baile. Te parece?. _

Segundos después Ran partiría con su mejor amiga a la pista de baile, evitando a toda costa las miradas que Souta le dirigía. Él quería que se quedarán conversando, de una vez por todas, acerca de lo que no podía ser más evidente entre ambos pero, como tantas otras veces, Ran volvía a escaparse de sus manos en el preciso instante en que parecían estar en el momento oportuno para charlar. Ahora Sonoko había sido su cómplice, aunque otras veces había sido una llamada telefónica, el pequeñin que vivía con ella o sus padres. _"Ya veré pronto otra posibilidad para que hablemos Ran… y cuando sea, no podrás escaparte fácilmente de mí", _ pensaba Souta.

A la distancia, él la había visto irse y ahora podía verla entre las sombras que le proporcionada el lugar, sin ser visto ni levantar sospecha alguna. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para congelar la imagen que proyectaba su sonrisa en lo más profundo de su memoria. Volvió a suspirar antes de abrirlos nuevamente y pasar una mirada rápida por las dos chicas que estaba bailando juntas en la pista antes de irse a otro lugar del local. No quería tentar a la suerte… aún no.

En el centro de la pista las luces tintineaban palpitando al ritmo del corazón de la chica que danzaba en ella para olvidar. Luz y oscuridad, luz y oscuridad. Las luces blancas y coloreadas la rodeaban para, un segundo después, desaparecer y hacer desaparecer junto con ellas a la multitud que la rodeaba. Luz. Caras sonreían a su alrededor antes de esfumarse ocultas en la neblina, antes de que fuesen absorbidas por la oscuridad nuevamente.

Entonces cerro los ojos para sumergirse más rápidamente en medio del torbellino y hacer que su mismo corazón dejará de palpitar con la fuerza con que lo hacía, quería meter esa misma oscuridad que la rodeaba dentro y ahogar sus sentimientos y, de paso, todo lo que había sucedido los últimos meses. Sin embargo, ese deseo se le volvió difícil. En medio de la oscuridad de su mente aparecía él, sonriente y presuntuoso, sincero y tierno…

_[The room is full but all I see is_

_The way your eyes just blaze through me_

_Like fire in the dark…]_

Como una mala jugada de su memoria, la imagen de Shinichi aparecía ante sus ojos mirándola tal y como a cada ciertos ratos lo encontraba, cuando él creía que ella no se daba cuenta por estar despistada y con la cabeza en la luna. Una manera de mirarla que ella recordaba presente incluso el primer día que se vieron, cuando Shinichi ingreso a su escuela y ella estaba afuera conversando con su propia madre. Y si bien, ese día no había entendido porque un chico que no conocía la miraba de forma tan profunda y detenida, con los años y en la medida en que su amistad crecía, le había ido gustando esa mirada suya. Una mirada que mezclaba la primera vez que se habían visto y, al mismo tiempo, reflejaba la existencia de una eternidad juntos… como si siempre se hubiesen conocido. ¿Acaso estaban destinados a permanecer siempre juntos?. La forma en que sus ojos se cruzaban, a veces… le decía que sí.

Shinichi no sabía que ella sentía eso cada vez que lo pillaba mirándola y los ojos de ambos se mezclaban unos segundos antes que, uno de los dos, rompiera el vínculo producto de vergüenza. Nunca le había dicho… y era ese uno de sus secretos.

_[The music tells me what to feel_

_I like you now, but is it real?_

_By the time we say goodnight_

_I'll know if this is right]_

Sin darse cuenta, ella sonreía de vuelta al recuerdo sin saber que su otro mejor amigo seguía mirándola. Pero esa sonrisa suya duraría únicamente unos segundos. Al poco rato. Ran se encontraba sacudiendo su cabeza para sacar a la fuerza esos recuerdos de su mente. Algo le impedía dejarse llevar por ellos, una mezcla dolorosa de muchos otros que no encontraban salida aún. Como odiaba esa mirada suya que ahora no hacía más que confundirla!.

No obstante, ella se resistía a pensar en ellos, a pensar en todo. Al abrir sus ojos vio a su amiga feliz, bailando a su lado libre, tranquila y decidió que ella haría lo mismo, porque esa noche era para divertirse con sus amigos y no permitía que su corazón se desbordarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, al fin había conseguido dejarse llevar, la música entraba por sus oídos y por cada una de las células de su cuerpo, haciendo que todo su ser entrara en el juego de los sinsabores del baile. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes que su conciencia se disolviera entre la multitud, tal como ella lo quería en un principio…

….

_Me encanta esta canción!. Me hace recordar a tu sabes quién… jejeje._

_A él… o al otro que te gusta… _

_Amigaaaa!. Yo soy una mujer de un solo hombre_ – respondía Mitsuko fingiendo enojo. Era cierto que le gustaba dos chicos, pero uno le encantaba más que el otro. Riota Yamakuza estaba al otro lado de la mesa sonriendo ahora luego del chiste que un amigo suyo le contase.

_Y no podría ser más obvio…._ – decían sus dos amigas antes de largarse a reír las tres juntas.

Llevaban ya una hora sentadas en la parte más tranquila del loca,l junto a varios de sus amigos, luego de haber estado bailando en la pista de baile. Sonoko ya había entrado en razón y estaban todos pasando el rato juntos, bebiendo cerveza y diciéndose bromas. Le gustaba estar así con ellos y podría quedarse en ese lugar charlando por horas y horas, hasta el amanecer y probablemente un poco más allá de aquél. Hasta que el último cayera.

_¿Recuerdas Ran la primera vez que tomamos cerveza?. _

_Claro… no sabíamos cómo comprarla y estuvimos paradas una hora frente al supermercado decidiendo cómo lo haríamos!. _

_Habíamos tratado de parecer más adultas… ya saben… un poco de maquillaje, tacones… pero no nos funcionó!. La encargada no nos creyó que éramos mayores de edad y nos saco cascando del local. "Si las vuelvo a ver a las dos aquí…. Chicas… son muy jóvenes, mejor partan a su casa", nos dijo antes de despedirnos. _

_Entonces su primera vez tomando cerveza.. fue una primera vez sin cerveza? Jajaja _– decía entre risas Mitsuko_. _

_Nooo que va!. Ahí nos encontramos con Ritsuko y Takashi. _

_Terminamos yendo a mí casa donde le sacamos alcohol a mí padre_ – respondía uno de los aludidos – _La cosa acabo mal porque el sabor de esa cerveza era demasiado amarga y extraña. Recuerdo que Sonoko escupió la mitad sobre Takashi cuando recién la probo._

Todo el grupo reía entonces a carcajadas de solo imaginarse y/o recordar ese momento. Ran lo tenía fresco aún en su memoria, un momento inolvidable en la vida de Sonoko y ella. Su primer trago y claro, su primera resaca al día siguiente. Recordaba haber despertado junto a su amiga en la habitación de ésta Cómo había llegado ahí o cuándo eran sólo imágenes difusas en su cabeza, es más cómo lo había logrado sin ser pilladas por los padres de su amiga le parecía aún increíble considerando el estado en que se hallaban al despertar. La ropa dispersa por doquier y un dolor de cabeza que la tumbo de regreso a la almohada antes de terminar de levantar su cuerpo era lo último que recordaba luego de estar riendo y corriendo junto a los chicos por la casa de Ritusko. _"Creo que habíamos fingido estar metidos en la búsqueda de un tesoro… o algo así",_ pensaba ella antes de volver a concentrarse en la conversación que tenía con sus compañeros en esos momentos.

_Ya después de eso aprendimos a tomar y no sólo cerveza_ – comentaba Sonoko levantando su vaso al aire y haciendo un salud, al que respondieron sus amigos.

_Después de un par de fiestas y otro par de resacas _– la secundaba su amiga.

_Claro, no hay nada que no se aprenda después de mucho sacrificio y tiempo de aprendizaje_ – decía Takashi antes que el lugar volviera a llenarse con sus risas.

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Tres… _

_¿Cuántos besos se habían dado hasta ahora?._

_Nueve…_

_Diez…. _

_Cincuenta?. _

_Había perdido la cuenta, si es que en algún momento de la noche le había interesado llevar una. Esta vez… o la anterior. _

_¿Era la primera vez que se besaban?. ¿La segunda o tercera?. _

Todo había partido por culpa de Ritsuko y sus estúpidas ideas. Bueno, y ella era igualmente estúpida por haber aceptado jugar con él otra de sus apuestas. Una apuesta que había perdido, aún cuando nada de ello pareciera tener el sabor de la derrota. Souta tenía sabor a cherry, un sabor sutilmente amargo. Cherry y tequila. Uno de sus tragos favoritos…

No debió haber tomando ese último vaso, o sí?. Ella sólo había querido ayudar a una de sus amigas. Mitsuko estaba enamorada de Ritsuko y si ella hubiese ganado esa apuesta, sus dos amigos estarían besándose ahora mismo. Pero claro!. Quién se imagino que ella perdería justamente ese día, con la suerte que tenía en el juego.

_Se separaron para respirar… _

_Recién ahora notaba que su amigo tenía unos ojos muy lindos. Eran cafés con leves destellos de dorado._

_Y bien… qué apostamos ahora?_ – decía Mitsuko trayéndola de regreso a la realidad. La música volvía a hacerse sentir en sus oídos y el olor a cigarrillo del lugar se metía por sus narices reemplazando el olor al perfume de Souta.

Sí antes estaba levemente confundida, ahora lo estaba mucho más. ¿Era sólo porque se sentía sola o realmente quería estar con Souta?. Su amiga, sentada al lado suyo, le movió suavemente el codo con su brazo. Una sonrisa pícara aparecía en Sonoko y ella se desprendía rápidamente del abrazo en que la tenía Souta. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos fingiendo todo lo que podía. A su otro lado, Souta le dirigía una tierna mirada. Si antes sentía que él y Ran se atraían tal ves solo producto del vínculo que habían formado y los secretos que compartían, ahora estaba seguro del amor que sentía por ella. Pelearía por su corazón. Eso ya lo tenía decidido.

_Ya me contarás amiga. Ese beso fue mucho más largo de lo que debería…_ - le susurraba el tiempo que ella también se volvía al grupo y Ran le devolvía una mirada cómplice – _Yo quiero hacerte una puesta Mitsuko. Tú y yo y ese shop de cerveza. El que primero se lo acaba gana… el perdedor, hace lo que el otro quiera – _decía Sonoko regresando la mirada al otro estreno de la mesa justo luego de giñarle el ojo a Mitsuko. La pareja de Souta y Ran no era la única que se formaría ese día. No, si ella podía ayudar a que eso ocurriera.

El último día que Ran vio a Shinichi aparecía en la mente de la ojiazul. ¿Acaso era culpa lo que sentía ahora?. _"¿Culpa de qué cosa?. Si uds no son novios ni nada parecido",_ le respondía su mente. _"Eso es cierto, pero…", "pero nada. Él no esta contigo ahora y quién sabe cuándo pueda estarlo. La vida es corta Ran, todo puede cambiar en un segundo. La vida misma puede acabar en un solo segundo"._

_[Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love?_

_Or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe_

_That we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart?_

…_..]_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**NA**_

_**NA**_

No me matennnn!.

Sólo pido eso, un poco de piedad para esta autora media desaparecida. Realmente estaba escribiendo otro capítulo hace sólo unas horas, escuche esta canción de Miley y me quedo prendida la letra. La primera vez que la oí no tenía idea que era de ella y realmente nunca me ha gustado mucho esa cabra chica, pero al escuchar la letra se me vino altiro a la mente este capítulo. Había que liberar un poco de tensión entre nuestros protagonistas. O no?.

Tenía que hacer un pequeño capítulo usando el nombre de la canción. Eso sí, la letra no está completa y la puse desordenada (por si la buscan).

Y Conan… pobrecito!. Él puro trabajando y por despistado se le puede ir su chica de las manos. ¿Se pondrá las pilas en los próximos capítulos?. Tienen que leerlos para ver si es así y qué cosas hace él por recuperarla… aunque claro, primero tiene que enterarse que paso eso entre Ran y Souta. Un besito que empezó siento un piquito y termino desatando mucho más.

¿Creen que es el primero entre ellos dos? O … el primero de Ran?. Pues sólo les digo que no es el primero de ella. Ese es otro tema que se me ocurrió para un próximo capítulo. ¿Con quién fue?. Ahhhh no sé los diré aún! (que soy mala xDD).

Hasta pronto chicas!

Y nuevamente… disculpen la tardanza con el fics!. Me empezaré a poner las pilas el próximo año. Se los prometo!.

Feliz año! ^.^


	7. Despertar

**Capítulo 7: Despertar. **

Soñaba con ángeles y ponys de cola color rosa y larga cabellera en medio de nubles de algodón con sabor a fresa. Estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser su pieza al tiempo que no lo era. Es decir, esta sería su habitación si tan sólo la suya se ampliará al infinito y fuese capaz de contener campos de algodón rosa, ponys y ángeles. Claro que sería la suya… y el sueño de toda niña.

Ahí estaba su cama y el velador con la foto donde aparecía ella junto a una Sonoko y un Shinichi angustiados por tener que aparecer juntos (y que ello quedará registrado a la posteridad o hasta que ella decidiera deshacerse de esa imagen). Si miraba hacía abajo vería parte del suelo de su pieza y los zapatos que dejaba siempre a los pies de su cama, listos para cuando ella quisiera levantarse. La alfombra roja y los libros que había estado leyendo la última noche que estuvo en su cama estaba también ahí. ¿Faltaba algo?. Miro detenidamente alrededor y noto que no faltaba nada, aunque si había mucho más. Además de los campos infinitos de algodón, los ángeles y los ponys… sí, había algo más ahí…

Se levanto lentamente, no estaba apresurada y se sentía, como nunca y como siempre en los sueños, dueña de todo el tiempo del mundo. Puso los pies en el suelo y lo sintió cálido como en verano, a simple vista se veía como su alfombra pero lo sentía como si de suave arena se tratase. Exquisita y resbaladiza entre sus dedos. Enderezo su cuerpo y se balanceo para lograr el equilibrio. Por alguna extraña razón su mundo de fantasía estaba girado lo que podría estimar en 20º… era eso o momentáneamente una pierna se le había vuelvo más corta que la otra y la verdad prefería la primera opción. Avanzo un paso, dos y tres. Su cuerpo apareció frente al espejo que estaba cercano a su cama y la Ran que emergió reflejada le devolvía una sonrisa sincera. Se veía hermosa en el vestido de encaje blanco que llevaba puesto. Un encaje blanco invierno y un listón negro enzaltando su esbelta figura.

_Ran!_

Una voz masculina la desconcentro entonces de su imagen. Alguien la llamaba, sin embargo, al girarse alrededor no venía más que los campos de algodón que la rodeaban tan pacíficos como antes. El desconcierto y la sorpresa se sembraron en su rostro. ¿Quién podía estar metido en su sueño más que ella?.

_Ran!_

Quien fuera la persona que la llamaba parecía estarla buscando con ansiedad y apuro, exigiendo su presencia donde fuese que él estuviese… _incluso más allá de las copas de algodón rosa que la rodeaban y precisamente fuera de ellas._ Algo le ocurría a esa persona y ella, metida en sus sueño, no podía recordar qué era lo pendiente y porqué un desconocido estaría ahí, con ella y sin ella a la vez. La voz de esa persona sufragaba en sus más recónditos recuerdos para salir de ellos aún sin rostro y nombre. Se le volvía tan conocida y desconocida a la vez, los rostros de todos sus amigos y familiares surgían para ponerle un imagen a esa voz, pero ninguno de ellos parecía calzar más que otro. ¿Había olvido a alguien?.

Intento recordar una y otra vez y nada aparecía en su mente. La ansiedad de la voz que la llamaba crecía segundo a segundo y, al poco tiempo, era tan grande y magnética que paso a formar parte de ella. _Como si esa persona estuviera dentro suyo, enclavada y arraigada en su ser… al punto tal de ser uno con ella. _

De pronto mil sensaciones se le vinieron encima y el peso que ocasionaron en su cuerpo la tiraron al suelo, agotada y adolorida. _El dolor atravesó su cuerpo como mil estacas, cada célula le dolía, le costaba respirar y sentía como su corazón se encogía para no volverse a contraer. _Lo sentía golpear en su pecho al mismo ritmo del desconocido que la llamaba, aún cuando todavía no lograba adivinar quién era. Sentía su sangre corriendo apresurada por sus venas y su cabeza la tenía a punto de explotar junto a un cúmulo de sensaciones que eran suyas y no lo eran al mismo tiempo. ¿Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sentía el desconocido que se había metido en su sueño?.

Al poco tiempo le dieron ganas de correr y huir con todas sus fuerzas del lugar de donde estuviese, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse ni tenía intenciones de responderle siquiera… c_omo si estuviera tirada en un suelo frío y no tuviese las fuerzas siquiera para abrir los ojos y mirar, mirar con horror el espectáculo de su propia muerte…_

El mundo daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor suyo, mientras el _dolor se metía cada vez más dentro de su cuerpo y hacía arder en fuego su alma. _Comenzó a costarle respirar y entonces temió morir en sus sueños, aún cuando eso no fuese posible. La cabeza comenzó a palpitarle y a ella le entro un miedo espantoso a caer en el olvido y la desolación, de morir sola. El pánico que esto le causo la hizo reaccionar y, como pudo, trato de despertar del sueño que ahora se volvía una pesadilla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se pellizco sus brazos, se repetía sin cesar que todo no era más que una ilusión traicionera. Sin embargo, aún cuando ya no quería seguir ahí parecía que no podría evitarlo.

De un momento a otro, el dolor se hizo incluso más fuerte y la chica tirada en el suelo entre sus libros y algodón rosa se sintió atravesada por una shinobi katana directo en su corazón. El doble fijo la hizo trizas y antes que éste se detuviera, ella despertó… al fin.

…

…..

Estaba recostada en su cama, sobre el cubrecama, aún vestida y empapada de un sudor que le helaba la espalda. No recordaba cuando era que se había quedado dormida y mucho menos cuando tiempo llevaba acostada. El viento ligero del verano entrada por la ventaba de su habitación abierta y por ella podía ver como, sobre la ciudad de Tokio, habían ya aparecido las estrellas.

Llevó su mano derecha hacía su pecho y pudo sentir, a través de ella, los latidos aún apresurados de su corazón. Los vestigios del sueño que había tenido estaban presentes con la misma fuerza de antes y le hicieron preguntarse si había ocurrido algo realmente, si todo había sido más que sueño. _Algo terriblemente malo. _Recordó la voz que escucho y junto fuerzas para rebuscar en sus recuerdos y traer en un nombre a su memoria. ¿Cómo podía olvidar una voz que se le hacía tan familiar?.

Giro su cuerpo y trato de regular el andar acelerado de su respiración. Su mano, aún en su pecho, le permitía sentir los latidos de su traicionero corazón. Abrió los ojos luego de haberlos cerrado tratando de concentrarse todo lo posible para detener las sensaciones que aún permanecían con ella, miró el techo de su habitación y sintió el silencio de la casa y el bullicio lejano de la ciudad.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaría algo más tranquila y el dolor de su corazón comenzaría a pasar, pero no así la preocupación que ya se había sembrado en su mente. Decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse y darse una ducha antes de volver a la cama, probablemente cuando dejará de insistir en recordar pudiera hacerlo con naturalidad. Un nombre surgiría, cuando ella menos lo controlase, en su mente y en sus labios.

Junto fuerzas para erigirse hasta quedar sentada en su cama y de espaldas a la venta, sus manos apretaban con fuerza el cubrecama y el viento de la noche le erizó levemente la piel. Llevaba sólo una polera fresca y la noche estaba comenzado a helar, posiblemente mañana amanecería nublado pensó antes de retomar las fuerzas y terminar de levantarse.

_Entonces lo vio y supo con una certeza casi absoluta_. Por el reojo algo le llamo la atención y hacia ese lugar termino de girar su cuerpo. A su derecha y sólo unos centímetros más allá, se encontraba la respuesta que estaba buscando. La respuesta a la interrogante de su sueño estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano. La fotografía que tenía en su velador. _Tres chicos abrazándose, ella al medio y sus dos mejores amigos a cada lado, casi matándose con la mirada._

_Shinichi…_

Cómo no había podido reconocer su voz, era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. Lo que sí sabía era que algo terrible le había ocurrido. Ese sueño suyo no podía ser más que verdad.

Menos de un minuto más tarde estaba ella fuera de su casa. Había cogido, en el camino, la chaqueta que ese día había llevado a Tropical Land donde había estado con Shinichi. ¿Dónde estaría él ahora?, ¿Dónde habría ido luego que se despidiera tan abruptamente de ella en el parque?, ¿Porqué no le había insistido en ir con él o lo había obligado a quedarse con ella?.

"_Él y sus estúpidas aventuras de detective!… Sólo espero que nada malo le haya pasado y que el sueño fuese sólo eso, un sueño",_ pensaba Ran al tiempo que la angustia le llenaba de miedo el corazón y comenzaba a correr, correr para llegar donde fuese que él estuviera. Unos metros más allá tomaría uno de los taxis que transitaban ya de noche por Beika.

_Hacía Tropical Land por favor. _

_¿Segura señorita?. El lugar debe de estar ya cerrado a esta hora. _

_Sí, segura. A Tropical land. _

_Como Uds ordene…_

Los minutos se le volvieron eternos en el taxi, mientras veía la ciudad pasar por la ventana y temer por su vida misma. ¿Qué haría si algo le hubiese ocurrido a Shinichi?. De sólo pensarlo, su corazón volvía a encogerse entristecido por una pérdida que aún no era evidente.

_Las malas noticias vuelvan rápido señorita_ – le comentaba el taxista luego de mirarla por el espejo retrovisor y notar su preocupación – _Si algo malo hubiese ocurrido, créame… uds ya lo sabría._

_Ojala uds tenga razón, ojala…_ - respondía ella volviendo su mirada a la ciudad y apretando nerviosa sus manos en su regazo.

Pronto se bajaría del automóvil y estaría frente a la puerta principal del parque de atracciones. Sólo quedaban un par de personas, trabajadores que partían a sus casas luego de una larga jornada de trabajo. Ningún rastro de la policía o Shinichi. _"Tal ves partió junto al Inspector Megure a la comisaría, como tantas otras veces",_ pero pronto ese pensamiento se esfumo. Algo le decía que Shinichi estaba en problemas.

Se acerco a preguntarle al guardia si sabía algo, si había visto a su amigo salir del parque y hace cuánto la policía había partido, si acaso quedaba más gente aún dentro. No obstante, el hombre no pudo responder ninguna de sus preguntas. Su turno recién había comenzado y su compañero, que había cuidado la entrada al parque de atracciones durante el día, ya se había marchado a su casa. Le agradeció antes de irse ella también. Daría la vuelta al lugar para meterse al parque sin ser vista y mirar tranquila en su interior por ella misma.

Unos metros más allá, oiría su nombre en un susurro. Reconoció rápidamente el origen y el dueño de la voz. La sombra de Souta apareció mezclada entre medio del juego de luces y sombras de los árboles y la luz de la calle, otorgándole ya más tranquilidad. Más tarde, el chico sería quién llevaría a Ran a la casa de Shinichi para encontrarse con él… o, más bien, con lo que quedo de su amigo.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

El sonido de la alarma sonaba inquieto y espantosamente ruidoso en la habitación de las chicas, pero ninguna parecía con intenciones de moverse y apagarlo. Todas estaban ocultas entre las sábanas, tratando de juntar fuerzas para abrir los ojos a la luz del día. La resaca y la fiesta habían hechos estragos en su cuerpo, aunque en Ran era mucho más que eso. El sueño que tuvo la había dejado herida y el peso del pasado volvía su cuerpo el receptáculo de emociones que aún no termina de comprender y procesar.

Con un sentimiento de desasosiego levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo, quedando apoyada en sus codos, y miró a su alrededor. Su larga cabellera caía suave por su espalda, mientras la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas le daba de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que volviera a cerrar los ojos dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Tanto como había odiado ese sueño poblado de recuerdos, odiaba tener que levantarse con la sensación de no haber descansando en lo absoluto… y cómo iba a conseguirlo si sólo recordar esa noche le llenaba la cabeza de malestar. "_Sí sólo lo hubiera obligado a quedarse conmigo…", _pensaba Ran antes de ser distraída por las voces de sus amigas.

_Sabes, creo que nos estamos poniendo viejas. Realmente necesitaré dormir unas horas más para estar al 100% todo el día_ – decía Mitsuko después de unos cuantos minutos y debajo del montón de sábanas que cubría su cuerpo – _Me llama mi almohada! Y no quiere que la deje solita todo el día T.T. _

_Venga Mitsuko_ – le respondía Sonoko – _no digas esas cosas y apaga de una vez por todas ese despertador. Me tiene loca!._ _Y no, no nos estamos poniendo viejas, al menos no yo jijiji._

Llegaron a las 5.3o de la mañana al hotel. Regresaron con los mismos ánimos con los que partieron el día anterior, pero sin la misma fuerza. Ninguno sabía cómo lo haría para estar presente con sus cinco sentido durante todo el día, especialmente teniendo en consideración que sólo les quedaban 3 horas de sueño... 4 si decidían dormir más a riesgo de quedarse sin desayunar. Debían estar en las puertas del hotel a las de la mañana para partir hacía las aguas termales de la zona y el camino turístico que tomarían para llegar a ellas. ¿Cuándo se les ocurrió aceptar una excursión que incluyera caminata y paseo a caballo?. Sí, sonaban entretenidas la primera vez que las vieron, pero ahora no lo eran tanto… Que no darían por unas horas reposando en la cama y durmiendo hasta tarde?

_Vale, vale. Yo entraré primero a la ducha_ – decía Sonoko sacando fuerzas de acopio para levantarse de la cama y, con ella, contradecir las palabras de Mitsuko acerca de la vejez – _Ves Mitsuko, aquí la viejita es otra persona… _

_Todo porque hoy viene Makoto, sino… estarías durmiendo hasta el anochecer jiji_ – respondía ella a modo de burla. Sí le gustaba molestar a su amiga y Sonoko no sé quedaba atrás…

_Claro… al menos yo tengo novio_ – se defendía esta última sacándole la lengua a Mitsuko antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Al poco oyeron el agua del baño correr y Sonoko cantando bajo el agua de la ducha.

_Esta chica no cambia, o no Ran? – _al no haber respuesta_ – Ran, amiga, estás despierta?. Te sientes bien?_ – Al no ver a su amiga moverse siquiera, Mitsuko se levanto preocupada. Era imposible que con sus habladurías con Sonoko y el sonido del despertador durante largo rato, su amiga aún no hubiera reaccionado – _Amiga?._

_Si Mitsuko. Sólo estoy cansada, nada más_ – respondía ella al fin, emergiendo de las sábanas y asomando su rostro para mirar a su amiga.

_Vaya, no traes buena cara Ran. Seguro que no te sientes enferma?. Puedo ir por una pastilla y agua para que puedas tomártela. Sé que por algún lugar deje una tableta con paracetamol en mi bolso…_ - Mitsuko entonces se devolvía hacia su maleta y la abría con calma tratando de recordar donde era que había guardado medicina.

_No, no es necesario. Sólo tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo. _

_¿Te refieres al sueño que tuviste con Souta? – _respondía Sonoko con mirada picarona. Recién venía saliendo de la ducha, aún estaba envuelta en su toalla y no hacía más que meter sus narices copuchinas donde nadie la llamaba – _Por qué yo no diría que ese fue un mal sueño, al menos eso no era lo que parecía…._

_Sonoko!. Qué cosas dices por Dios!. Yo con Souta? – _respondía Ran y por fin un poco de color aparecía en su rostro antes pálido, se notaba nerviosa. Sí, muy nerviosa. El color rosáceo que tomaban sus mejillas cuando lo estaba siempre lograba delatarla.

Mitsuko sólo las miraba confundidas aún de cuclillas sobre su maleta – ¿_De qué están hablando?_ – pregunta ella por fin. La curiosidad había comenzado a emerger en su rostro y pronto terminaría ella de despertar _- ¿Tuviste un sueño así medio loco… con Souta, Ran?. ¿Cuándo que yo ni me entero?._

_Yooo… jamás!_ – Pero aún cuando ella tratará de evitarlo, la situación no era más que evidente. Estaba Ran sentada ahora en su cama, negando con su cabeza las barbaridades que decían sus amigas… pero su rostro la delataba con creces. Había empezado a ponerse más colorada de lo normal.

_Yo escuche de madrugada a Ran soñando con Souta… o me equivoco amiga?. Te oí clarito diciendo su nombre en susurros… _

Ahora lo recordaba. Claro que sí, había soñado con Souta y éste no había sido sólo como la remembranza de un recuerdo. Había tenido dos sueños en la corta noche que tuvieron para dormir. Uno en el sueño que había tenido acerca de lo que ocurrió con Shinichi hace ya casi un año… y otro… donde ella y Souta se… besaban?. Nooo… o sí?.

Una gran interrogante apareció en el rostro de Ran y la afirmación que internamente se daba a la pregunta que había formulado logró reflejarse con mayor notoriedad en su rostro. Ahora parecía un verdadero tomate maduro y listo para comer.

_Creo que soñé con que nos besábamos_… - alcanzo a tartamudear bien bajito Ran antes que Sonoko, quién ya había comenzado a vestirse, y Mitsuko a su lado cayeran de espaldas. La habían escuchado tan fuerte y claro como si Ran lo hubiese gritado a todo pulmón.

_¿Qué soñaste que cosa?_ – respondían sus amigas a gritos.

El resto del día Ran se pasaría evitando, llena de vergüenza, a su amigo. De sólo mirarlo recordaba inmediatamente el sueño y comenzaba a tartamudear o enmudecer nerviosa, cosa que no hacía más que provocar la suspicacia en su amigo y una enorme curiosidad.

[En Beika…]

Conan se acababa de despertar después de haber tenido un muy mal sueño. Uno de esos que lo mantenían apático y lo volvían una persona completamente detestable producto del mal humor con el que andaba todo el resto del día. Pocas veces tenía uno de esos sueños, pero cuando los tenía… vaya cada cual a esconderse de él y temiera por su vida quién le preguntase cualquier cosa.

Sólo contadas veces había tenido él ese tipo de despertares. Uno donde sintiese que mejor no hubiera siquiera dormido, pues incluso trasnochado estaría de mucho mejor humor.

La primera vez fue cuando se pelearon a morir con Ran, tenían 10 años y la discusión había sido tan grande que entonces juraron no hablarse nunca más ni verse en pintura. Su mal humor durante días seguidos hizo que sus padres interfirieran en el asunto y los obligasen a sentarse y hacer las paces. Su madre (claro, quién más sino ella) le habían dicho que perdería todo su colección completa de los libros de Sherlock Holmes si no le pedía disculpas a Ran por ser un idiota. Suponía que eso lo había ella aprendido luego de varios años de convivencia con su padre.

Ahora… realmente no sabía qué cosa lo tenía de tan mal humor y, por obviedad, no tenía idea de qué hacer para mejorar sus ánimos. Simplemente se despertó con la sensación de que todo era una reverenda mierda y que nada valía la pena. Nubles negras sobrevolaban su cabeza y cualquiera, incluso a la más larga distancia, podría verlas. Ese día sería inútil en términos de cualquier trabajo que requiriese un mínimo de concentración, entusiasmo y motivación.

En algún momento de la tarde, al Doctor se le ocurriría llamar a Ran para que pudiera subirle los ánimos alicaídos a Conan. Imaginaba erróneamente que su mal humor era producto de la mala racha que estaban pasando en la búsqueda de los hombre de negro y el antídoto. Ya había tenido esa suerte de desesperanza latente antes y suponía que ahora no había hecho más que aflorar con fuerzas, especialmente si tenía en consideración que su amigo había permanecido alejado de Ran desde ya hace casi dos semanas. Estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella terminaba poniéndolo de mal humor, aunque él mismo no quisiera admitirlo.

Lamentablemente no pudo nunca contactarse con Ran y llegó a la conclusión que probablemente se encontraba en algún sitio donde su celular no tuviera alguna señal. _"Por mientras no nos quedará más que aguantar el mal humor que Shinichi se trae… al menos hasta que se le pase lo que sea que tenga o podamos comunicarnos con Ran",_ pensaba para sí mientras miraba como el chico de ojos azules permanecía desconcentrado entre el montón de papeles que habían estado analizando durante los últimos días.

_**Continuará…!**_

_**Continuará…!**_

_**Continuará…!**_

NA

NA

NA

Ahora… no me odian tanto o me odian más?. No sé que es peor… besar al chico o tener tantas ganas de hacerlo que sueñas con ello?. Creen que se puede ser infiel también con el pensamiento?.

Ahhh y no me vengan con que no sabían que vendría esto!. Jejeje. Les dije que el capítulo anterior estaba inspirado en esa canción de Miley… y pues así más menos es como va el video. Les aconsejo que lo vean y si no cachan (las primeras veces yo no me di cuenta), me preguntan y les cuento de qué va.

Respecto a la primera parte… el sueño principal de este capítulo… se imaginaron que algo así podía ocurrir?. Ran sintiendo lo que Shinichi sentía cuando el dieron la droga?. Obviamente no era exactamente lo mismo y fue en sueños (no del tipo premonitorio), pero supo cuándo algo malo le estaba ocurriendo y fue a verlo.

No sé uds pero yo me hacía esa idea. Creo que no era casualidad que ella fuera en la noche a la casa del Doctor Agasa buscando a su amigo sin ninguna razón en especial. Seguramente Shinichi ya le había hecho muchas veces la misma historia y la dejaba sola para ir tras un caso. ¿Por qué ahora se preocupó tanto que termino yendo a buscarlo?. Y lo más importante… porqué se creyó el cuento de que era un pariente del Doctor tan fácilmente? Ehhh?. Bueno… esa última pregunta se las dejo para que lo piensen, si digo más suelto trama que viene para más adelante :D

Ahhh y antes que se me olvide. Un recuerdito para la que se le halla olvidado. Lo que ocurrió con Ran en el sueño es lo mismo que siente Conan cuando ella esta en peligro. Quise hacer lo mismo, pero a la inversa (vean la película 9 si no saben de que les hablo!).

Y eso bellas lectoras.

Espero que hayan tenido una excelente primera semana 2011.

Nos leemos (esperemos) que pronto!.


	8. Sherry

**Capítulo 8: Sherry. **

Mientras el profesor trataba de contactarse, infructuosamente con Ran, Ai permanecía oculta entre las sombras que daban los árboles del patio al interior de la casa. Era pequeña y con su tamaño y actitud no le era difícil quedarse quieta y espiar sin ser vista.

Siempre había sido así. Le gustaba más permanecer en las sombras que en el centro del estrellado y el glamour, prefería el bajo perfil y el silencio. La quietud y las pocas palabras a la fanfarronería y el hablar simplemente por hablar, como ella lo consideraba. Le gustaba pensarse a sí misma como una persona tranquila, de temperamento firme aunque llevadero y poco conflictiva… tal ves demasiado callada. Sí, ese probablemente era su gran defecto. Al menos así se lo hacía notar Kudo de vez en cuando.

Imaginaba que a él le gustaban las chicas con algo más de presencia, fuertes y seguras de sí mismas. Una chica tranquila, pero que jamás podría pasar desapercibida en un lugar. "_De esas chicas que todo el mundo se gira a ver… o recuerda, incluso aunque no dijese nada. Sí, una chica memorable… sólo por su presencia… una chica que yo jamás podría ser", _se decía interiormente y de la misma forma que lo había hecho los últimos meses, siempre en su presencia. No, ella era distinta. Muy distinta a ese tipo de mujer. Suponía que la forma en que había sido criada influían fuertemente en ese tipo de cuestiones y no hablemos necesariamente de la relación con sus padres, o en su caso la falta de ésta. Ella había sido criada como un mero instrumento; se le había educado y se le había mantenido con vida únicamente con el propósito de terminar la investigación por la cual sus padres habían sido reclutados y que nunca pudieron acabar, una investigación que jamás terminarían en su muerte. Así había sido toda su vida. No conoció el amor incondicional y no interactúo con chicos de su edad jamás. Había permanecido recluida en una sala de clases y luego en un laboratorio subterráneo toda su existencia. Escondida, como si todo el mundo se avergonzara de ella o temiera acaso de su sola presencia.

Esa era la segunda razón por la que nunca le había gustado Ran. La primera era l a manera en que ésta era y la segunda tenía relación con todo lo que a ella le gustaría haber tenido en su vida: una familia que la quiere lo suficiente y más para aceparla tal y como ella quiera ser, amigas incondicionales, una vida normal… y claro, también tenía al chico que a ella le gusta. Sabía, sin embargo, que no podía culparla por ello. _El destino de todos había sido escrito ya antes, quizás incluso antes de nacer… _

En virtud de ese mismo vaivén del destino es que ella terminaba tal y como ahora estaba. Oculta como siempre en las sombras y sin ser siquiera notada por el chico que al otro lado de la habitación seguía con la mirada pérdida entre medio de papeles. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejar esas ideas, pensar en ello no le hacía bien y terminaba socavando sus intentos de ayudarlo a que él, al menos, pudiera ser feliz. Sonrió, como lo hacía sólo cuando nadie podía verla, y se dirigió otra ves al laboratorio, aquél espacio que odiaba y amaba con locura a la vez. El lugar que había sido su prisión y donde más cómoda consigo misma lograba sentirse.

Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al fondo de la casa, acompañada únicamente por su sombra y los recuerdos que trataba de silenciar. Un fuerte sonido proveniente del exterior, la detuvo brevemente. Sorpresa y reflexión dieron paso en su rostro antes de volver a desaparecer entre el mutismo que la caracterizaba. Antes de seguir su camino, se giro y observó por unos segundos su sombra. Le gustaba su sombra, pues aunque su cuerpo delatase a una niña de 6 años… su sombra seguía siendo la misma y sólo podía mostrar a la chica de hermosos rasgos y corta melena escondida en el cuerpo de una cría. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por las cortinas y el ángulo que formaba la hacían ver alta y esbelta, desaparecía la niña y surgía la adolescente, la mujer y eso le encantaba.

_Shishoooo!_

El recuerdo de una mujer, muy parecida a ella, surgía entonces en su memoria acompañada de la sensación de estar rodeada, en un bosque de frondosos árboles y con las sombras de ambas vista a través de un claro de luna. Hacía frío, como nunca en verano, y el viento helado de la tormenta que parecía acercarse se colaba entre las suaves prendas de su pijama infantil. Ella aún estaba adormecida, había sido despertada a la fuerza sólo minutos antes… y el efecto del sueño que tenía en esos momentos no hacía más que volver aún más borroso ese recuerdo. ¿Había ocurrido realmente o era sólo una pesadilla?. Lo cierto es que una extraña y dolorosa sensación se quedaba en su cuerpo, habitándola, siempre que esas imágenes venían a ella. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería encontrarse nunca en una situación así, escapando por su vida cual gacela seguida por una leona hambrienta por sus crías. Si alguien iba a acabar con su vida, prefería ser ella misma quien cometería el único delito que la llevase a la tumba… por esa misma razón había decido usar el veneno que ella crease en su propia contra. Un escalofrío recorrió rápido su espalda.

En ese momento sus pensamientos tormentosos fueron interrumpidos por otro estruendo que se hizo escuchar en el lugar, alguien acaba de entrar a la mansión y había cerrado la puerta de entrada con demasiada vehemencia causando un alboroto a su alrededor. Mentalmente le agradeció a Heiji el escándalo que siempre causaba al llegar a un lugar… _"ese chico jamás serviría para trabajar como agente encubierto, su naturaleza siempre termina delatándolo",_ se repitió a sí misma mientras seguía el camino al laboratorio.

Mientras tanto Heij, quién había hecho una entrada por lo menos muy ruidosa, había hecho su aparición en la casa después de pasar unos días con su familia. Los días que había pasado con ellos y junto a Kazuha le habían devuelvo las ganas de acabar de una vez por todas con ese caso para retornar con ella y cumplir al fin con la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de contarle todo. La energía que era típica de él había vuelto a hacer su aparición después de pasar días en silencio con Kudo tratando de armar un puzzle al que le faltaban demasiadas piezas.

_Hola, Kudooo!. A qué no sabes que cosa deliciosa te traje. Mi mamá cocina un exquisito plato de Oyako y me hizo traerles un poco a todos. Te vas a morir con lo magnifico que es_ – decía lleno de jubilo al tiempo que dejaba caer todas sus cosas al suelo en su paso acelerado a la cocina. El mismo Doctor Agase, aún congelado en el mismo lugar de antes, tuvo que moverse rápido del lugar para no ser atropellado por el moreno en su recorrido – _Lo siento Doctor, es que este plato esta muy pesado y tiene que ir al refrigerador inmediatamente o se nos hecha a perder _– decía Heiji a modo de disculpa.

En la habitación, Kudo no se había movido un centímetro más o menos de su posición inicial. Ni la preocupación del profesor, las miradas de Ai o el alboroto de Heiji habían podido desconcentrarlo de la línea de pensamiento que trata de desenmarañar en su mente. Si su última idea tenía algún tipo de sentido, todo lo demás que habían ingeniado en los últimos días con Heiji acababa de irse derecho al otro lado del mundo. Mal que mal un extraño sueño hacía varios días ya lo habían mantenido apesadumbrado y estaba ansioso por encontrar una nueva pista del acertijo en que se habían convertido sus vidas.

_Deberías dejar esa cara, sabes? – _Unos minutos más tardes y ya entrada la noche, Heiji se había acercado al fin a su amigo. El profesor le había contado como habían transcurrido los días anteriores y lamentaba mucho que su mejor amigo no pudiera salir ya de todo ese enrollo.

_Es la única que tengo Heiji_ – respondía Conan con parsimonia.

_Si, lo sé… y también sé que a Ran no le gustaría encontrarte de esa manera._

Al menos ese comentario había podido sacarlo de la catatonia en que se encontraba y de la que el profesor le había hablado en la cocina. Llegaba días así, exactamente la cantidad de días en que se vieran por última vez antes que el partiera a solucionar líos familiares. Le dolía verlo así, pues conocía en su propia piel los mismos efectos de la mentira sostenida. Él ya llevaba tiempo mintiéndole a Kazuha, negándole que sabía donde estaba Kudo y fingiendo oídos sordos cuando su mejor amiga quería saber del caso en que estaba metido. La chica sólo quería ayudar a Ran y así calmar su propia angustia de alguna vez encontrarse en una situación similar, enamorada de un detective desaparecido "en acción" y sufriendo por no ser correspondida o, al menos, sin saber que lo era.

Si, la chica de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado quería saber en que andaba y sólo no poder decírselo le carcomía el alma por dentro.

"_Probablemente si multiplicase ese sentimiento por la velocidad de la luz y lo elevase a la décima potencia… sería parecido a como mi mejor amigo debía sentirse_", se repetía interiormente el moreno. Sin embargo, sabía también que si él estuviera en las sombras, le gustaría que Kudo le subiera los ánimos… aún cuando eso fuese a costas de más mentiras.

_¿Cuántas mentiras podría soportar una persona, antes de morir ahogado en ellas?_

_Por mi propia experiencia, te puedo decir que muchas. Muchas más de lo que puedes imaginar y eso que sé que tienes una muy buena imaginación._

_¿Acaso…? –_ decía Heiji mientras ponía cara de desconcierto y miraba a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

_Si Heiji, pensaste en voz alta…_ - respondía éste sin ocultar un deje de desasosiego en su voz.

_Perdón Kudo, yo no quería… _

_Si, lo sé… pero eso no le quita más verdad de la que tiene._

Bien, si que la había jodido. Quería subirle los ánimos a su amigo y no había hecho más que cagarla… otra vez. Sus buenas intenciones quedaban restringidas de forma directamente proporcional a la cantidad de estupideces que salían de su boca; un músculo que, tal como había podido comprobar un número considerable de veces, era independiente a las intenciones que pudiera tener y a cualquier pensamiento conciente del que pudiera hacerse responsable. Lástima que esos aires de revolución de su boca no se aplicará para actividades más placenteras, como sus ganas de besar a Kazuha…

_¿De nuevo pensando en Kakuha?_ – decía Shinichi mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo. El sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas cuando pensaba en la morena no hacían más que delatarlo – _Tú si que no cambias nunca! _– repetía como tantas otras veces, todas aquellas en que veía como la mente de su amigo volaba hacía burbujas de amor mientras estaban intentando resolver un caso. El recuerdo de días mejores tuvo, al fin, el efecto de relajar el ambiente de la habitación. Volvían a ser dos amigos enamorados del misterio y de un par chicas.

_Bueno, bueno… ejjj _– decía al tiempo que intentaba sacarse el nudo y la sequedad que habían aparecido en su boca (maldita traicionera!) – _como te quería decir desde un principio, puede recopilar una información muy interesante mientras estuve en Osaka._

_Y ahora tratas de cambiar el tema con una mentira?. Ahh no Hattori!. Si no quieres terminar como yo, vas a tener que un día de estos contarle todo lo que sientes a Kazuha_ – un sentimiento de opresión marcaba su corazón cuando pensaba en ello y en la similar situación que tenía (o no tenía) con Ran_. _

_Si, eso lo sé. Lo sé. Pero no te estoy mintiendo. _

_¿Ah, no?. ¿Acaso no ibas a Osaka a solucionar un problema familiar?_

_Si, un pequeño accidente que tuvo mi padre. mi viejo ya no esta como antes!. Pero bueno, mientras estaba ahí descubrí algo importante!. Algo que puede serlo, si lo he pensando bien. _

_Y? – _las ansías crecía y se hacían evidentes en Kudo, aunque no quería admitirlo ilusionándose por una pista que podía llevarles a nada.

_Bueno, espérame un segundo.._

_¿Eh?, Hattori….. para dónde… Hattori, para dónde te vas._

Si sus descubrimientos estaban en lo correctos, sólo Ai podía certificárselo. A fin de cuentas sólo ella había convivido durante años con la Organización de los hombres de negro y, por tanto, podría identificar al hombre que él pudo encontrar, aunque eso fue demasiado tarde.

Con Kudo pisándole los talones, visiblemente ansioso, Heiji siguió su camino por el corredor hacia el fondo de la casa, el lugar donde suponía que se hallaba el laboratorio de Ai. Nunca había entrado a ese lugar y, por un minuto, se le ocurrió que lo más apropiado era llamar al Doctor y que él fuera por la chica. Si no había visto a ninguno de los demás habitantes de la casa meterse al laboratorio, debería existir una razón importante. No obstante, ese pensamiento se fue rápido de su mente y él siguió su camino cuyo objetivo último era la verdad, a fin de cuentas sabía que la solemnidad no era lo suyo… y, tal como siempre se decía, "es mejor pedir perdón, que pedir permiso". Sin embargo, la sensación de confianza tan propia en él se esfumo, tal como se apaga un cigarrillo, unos pasos más adelante y al adentrarse más hacia el fondo de la casa y la oscuridad que había en ella. La luz de la bombilla encendida en el comedor se sentía lejana y la calidez que ésta le daba a su fatigado corazón perdieron de pronto todo su efecto.

La lluvia se había largado a correr con furia hace sólo unos minutos y su fuerza golpeaba con tristeza el cristal de la ventana, aquella que tan sólo horas atrás Ai también se había encontrado mirando. Un relámpago atravesó el cielo iluminado de pronto la casa y la luz proveniente de los faroles de la calle hizo las suyas con las sombras de los árboles del jardín, imágenes tétrica aparecieron a su alrededor. El ambiente general cambio entonces y Heiji recordó la última película de que había visto con Kazuha. No una película de terror, aunque el clima de la casa estaba ideal para una cinta como esas, sino una de amor que había terminado trágicamente.

El encuentro de sus pesadillas se hizo entonces presente y él, aunque nunca fue miedoso, por primera vez desde que había comenzado a ayudar a Kudo le entró el presentimiento de que algo estaba realmente mal en toda esta historia y, por ello, todo tendría un efecto aún peor en sus vidas. La sombra de la muerte surgió junto a sus recuerdos de sus andanzas como detective juvenil señalándose tortuosamente que esa sería la única vida que él podría tener. La certeza de que no habría nada más allá de los 17 años para Heiji Hatorri se sumo a su cuerpo como una clara evidencia, al menos si seguía metido en esa historia. Un frío helado le recorrió la espalda en cuestión de segundos al tiempo que sentía como alguien lo llamaba, tirando de la manga de su chaleco. La brusquedad de aquel roce lo trajo a tierra con un susto de los mil demonios. ¿Se había quedado dormido y una suerte de Freddy Krueger había aparecido para atormentarlo con imágenes de su propia muerte?.

_Y a ti qué te pasa, Hattori. Andas extraño. Primero me dices que tienes información muy importante… asumo que del caso y luego te levantas y sales apuradísimo a quién sabe dónde, detrás de quién sabe quién_ – le decía Kudo sin notar la mirada pérdida que habían tomado los ojos de su amigo por culpa de la oscuridad de la casa.

_No ocurre nada, Kudo. Relájate amigo _– respondía recomponiéndose rápidamente – _Nada más averigüé unos datos que necesito corroborar con esa Ai. Creo que ella podría ayudarme a esclarecer cierta información_ – Por no decir que había comenzado a dudar de la fraternidad de la chica para con ellos: ¿quién era realmente y porqué les ocultada información?.No obstante aún no quería mencionar sus aún prematuras presunciones, no al menos hasta contar con evidencia que pudiera darle peso y consistencia a sus ideas. Sabía que Kudo quería a esa chica como a una hermana y confiaba plenamente en ella y en la ayuda que podía entregarles… y él no quería ahogarle uno de los pocos salvamentos de realidad a su amigo, no al menos hasta tener pruebas consistentes de ello.

_¿Con Ai?. ¿Esto tiene que ver con más cosas que sólo ella?. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo Heiji? – _respondía con dubitación, ¿su amigo ocultándole información?.

_Nada terrible Kudo. Mira porqué no vas a buscar a la chica y al doctor, yo te espero en la sala, vale?. _

Y así, sin nada más que decir, Heiji Hattori prefirió regresar a la conformidad del sofá ubicado en la sala. Se sentó, aún con el alma inquieta, exactamente donde podía mirar en primera fila la luna llena que tentaba enorme el cielo. ¿Cómo sería volar?, se preguntaba tratando de distraer su mente de las imágenes que habían emergido antes. La luna le recordaba siempre a Kazuha y sus mañas de niña consentida, _su _niña consentida. Así mientras la luz regresaba a la casa, él se quedo pensando en ella y aprovechando su esencia para calmar su angustiado corazón. Sólo una vez que estuviera tranquilo podría conversar con sus amigos y con Ai la información que había descubierto y lo tenía lleno de malos presagios.

Mientras tanto Shinichi había salido en busca de Ai y del Doctor, sin entender de razones o sin importantes, pasó primero por él. Sabía que a esa hora estaría metido en su oficina ideando algún nuevo invento o tratando de mejorar otro anterior, algo que le sirviera para hacer frente al inminente encuentro con la Organización de los hombres de negro apenas tuviera información acerca de retorno al país o su ubicación exacta.

Lo encontró en la misma posición de siempre, encorvado sobre sí mismo, con la concentración puesta a fondo y susurrando palabras que no termina de comprender, frases que se decía a sí mismo sumido en sus ideas y su loca imaginación. No recordaba exactamente cuántas veces lo había visto de esa misma forma y cuántas otras veces había compartido esa experiencia junto con Ran… se le antojo todo, absolutamente todo. Cuán fácil sería si el tiempo pudiera retrocederse, regresar al tiempo en que entraban a escondidas a la casa del profesor y con Ran le robaban galletas de la cocina antes de venir a asustarlo o escuchar alguna explosión producto de un proyecto fallido. Una loca idea que termina terriblemente mal y con el doctor mal herido entre el humo del lugar. Sin embargo, sabía también que todas esas ideas eran imposibles y antes de seguir torturándose, se acercó al doctor para atraer su atención y seguir luego en busca de Ai.

Pasados unos minutos, entrarían los tres al living y se sentaron alrededor del moreno, excepto Shisho que decidió mirar de lejos la escena que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

_Pues bien, Heiji. Tú dirás_ – decía Shinichi al entrar a la sala y ver a su amigo tranquilo en el sofá. Quería saber que cosas se traía Heiji entre las manos, sin embargo éste no parecía tener más apuro. La urgencia anterior había cedido a favor de la templanza - _¿Heiji?._

El Doctor y Ai se limitan a observar, nada les había dicho Shinichi sobre el motivo de su llamado y el porqué se les invitaba a participar de algo que, hasta hace minutos, era una cuestión exclusiva de ambos chicos. ¿Habían al fin descubierto información valiosa que ayudase a Shinichi a recuperar su cuerpo?, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos dos, si ninguno tenía las dotes detectivescas de ambos chicos?. Pero antes que pudieran imaginarse respuestas posibles a las dudas que rondaban sus mentes, Heiji comenzó su relato. Los miro a todos antes de partir y terminar de dirigir nuevamente su vista hacia la luna.

_Como saben todos me fui por un par de días a ver a mi familia. Mi madre me llamó para pedirme ayuda con unos trámites familiares pues mi padre había tenido un accidente. Al principio no me quiso decir mucho, pero cuando llegué noté inmediatamente que las cosas no habían sido exactamente como mi madre me dijo – _Heiji bajo entonces la voz y se rasco nerviosamente la oreja antes de continuar con su relato – _El médico que recibío a papá en urgencias me habló de un pre-infarto probablemente por exceso de colesterol, el efecto de la edad y la vida que mi viejo ha llevado… ya saben, ser detective no es una tarea sencilla. _

_Heiji, realmente lo siento… yo no…_

_No, qué va Kudo. No tenías como saber. Pero no te preocupes. Mi viejo esta hecho a la antigua y ha resistido bien el ataque. Paso unos días sedado y ahora parece tener mejor pronóstico. Todo fue… tan surrealista, mi papá enfermo y con un ataque al corazón hace sólo un par de días!... Digo, es imposible saben?. Mi mamá lo cuida muy bien y hace mucho que dejo de perseguir a los delincuentes en las calles, lo suyo es ahora ya un trabajo más de oficina y de resolver misterios en la estación de policía, sin salir mucho a arriesgarse… a veces pasa incluso más tiempo encerrado bajo una montaña de papeleo que de acción. Jamás presentó mayores problemas, otras enfermedades más que uno que otro resfrío…._

_Bueno, para que los entretengo más con eso. Esa no es la historia que quería contarles, aunque si forma parte de ella – _Volvería a tomarse una pausa aún conciente del impacto que tendrían sus palabras una vez dichas, ya no habría marcha atrás – _Bien… lo más extraño fue lo que un día descubrí en su oficina. Mi mamá me mando a buscar documentos a la estación de policía, unos papeles que mi padre debía autorizar respecto a un criminal y que correspondían a evidencia que debía ser enviada a tribunales junto al fiscal que estaba a cargo del caso. Eran urgentes porque el juicio sin ellos no podría avanzar y el tipo podía salir libre de todos los cargos que se le acusaban._

_Lamentablemente… cuando llegué, busqué los papeles por todos lados y no pude dar con ellos, lo cual es algo terriblemente extraño ya que mi papá es ordenado y pulcro con todas sus cosas, ya saben… el jefe de la policía no puede estar perdiendo información y olvidándose de casos y criminales. A pesar de eso, después de revisar una y otra vez en sus cajones no los encontré. Salí a preguntarle a la secretaría si sabía algo de esos documentos o si sabían de alguien que ya hubiese entrado a recogerlos, de pronto el fiscal había mandado por ellos temprano y no había podido avisarnos antes de que yo llegara a la oficina y mi madre con lo preocupada que estaba por papá no había tenido tiempo de decírmelo. Era la única opción que, en estos momentos, se me ocurría pues mi mente estaba más con mi padre en el hospital que en ese espacio. _

_Cuando salía en busca de la secretaría para preguntarle noté, al fin, que ella no estaba en su puesto. Cuando entré ella no estaba y asumí que podría haber ido a otro lugar, alguna diligencia que mi padre también le había dejado… quién sabe. Pero al salir ahora por ella, me fije con más detalle … su escritorio estaba intacto, el computador permanecía apagado y nada parecía indicar que alguien hubiese ocupado ese asiento durante todo el día, incluso durante los últimos tres. Todo no hacia más que volverse aún más bizarro, es decir, la señora Kahjo ha sido la secretaría de mi padre por los últimos 5 años y nunca ha faltado a su puesto más que para salir de vacaciones y siempre ha dejado dicho donde se le puede encontrar cuando no esta en su escritorio. Así que quede tal y como estaba al principio, aunque con una interrogante más en mente. Finalmente partí con las manos vacías desde la oficina de mi madre y sólo un par de dudas en mi cabeza. Algo olía mal en todo que lo ocurría y sabía que, de una forma u otra, todo podría estar relacionado._

_Dos días después, las cosas irían a tomar otro rumbo. _

_Mi madre necesitaba que fuera a la casa en busca de los documentos del seguro y la isapre, Kazuha salió conmigo a acompañarme hasta la casa. Íbamos bromeando y entre nuestras conversaciones, le comenté lo que había ocurrido en la oficina y el extraño comportamiento de mi padre cuando de regresó le comenté lo sucedido. Le dije todo tal y como lo hago con varios casos… o ideas. Lo que ocurrió luego era algo que jamás había pasado, hasta hoy quede soprenddo de su comportamiento y no recuerdo nunca haberla visto poner una cara como la que puso, jamás nunca… desde que nos conocemos de pequeños… Era… Dios, Kazuha estaba muy asustada, como si un fantasma o la misma muerte se hubiese cruzado en nuestro camino y sólo ella pudiese verlo – _El recuerdo de la chica entonces volvió a estremecerle el cuerpo como si de pronto una ola gélica hubiese entrado en la casa y se hubiese colado entre sus ropas y sus debilidades - _Fue cuestión de un segundo, tal ves dos… no más… luego trato de volver a la normalidad pero le fue imposible, al menos del todo. Parecía estar pensando algo terrible. Me atrajo a un lugar vacío de la avenida seguramente para que nadie nos oyeran… aunque ya a esa hora no anduviera mucha gente… miró para todos lados y me empujo bajo un árbol. Me dio la sensación de ser espiados, de que muchas miradas estaban sobre nosotros y su intento de ocultarnos entre el follaje de las ramas fuese sólo una forma de esconderse de ellos, de todos los miles que nos rodeaban. Pensé que sería un juego, al menos así quise pensarlo y trate de volver al ritmo de las bromas que nos estábamos diciéndonos antes de que le contase sobre mi ida a la oficina de papá… pero mis intentos no hicieron efectos y pronto me hizo callar. Pasaron otro par de segundos eternos y al fin me habló, su voz entrecortada… me hizo prometerle que no haría nada peligroso, nada "tonto" como ella prefiere llamarlo -_ río nervioso recordando sus ñoñerias de niña pequeña mientras Kudo, el doctor y Ai lo miraban preocupados, sin terminar de entender absolutamente nada. Heiji, sin importarle mucho las miradas que le dirigían los demás, siguió con su historia.

_Después de eso, rió de verdad… rió como cuando éramos niños y hacíamos travesuras. Yo reí con ella sólo para romper el frío que se había hecho entre nosotros. Y aunque después me dijo que se trataba de una broma, que nada más me quería tomarme el pelo… no le creí. Sin embargo, preferí no tocar el tema con ella en ese momento. Algo me decía que era más peligroso no seguirle su juego que enfrentar la verdad que podía haber tras su ultimátum. Y no, otras veces ha hecho cosas así… cada vez que me meto en algún caso peligroso, pero jamás… en serio amigo, jamás se ha puesto así _– decía mirando a Shinichi y pasándose las manos por el pelo.

_Cuando llegamos a la casa, el clima entre nosotros parecía haber regresado a como era siempre. O al menos eso intentábamos de hacer nosotros. Kazuha partió a la cocina para prepárale algo de comer a mi mamá y regresar al hospital. Yo fui a la oficina de mi papá en la casa, en busca de los documentos del seguro. Y en ese momento… el nombre del médico que figuraba en la firma… ¿Recuerdan los asesinatos de ocurrieron hacer ya meses? – _decía al fin mirando a los demás asistentes de su relato - _¿Aquellos que tú Ai… dijiste que habían pertenecido a la Organización?. Bien, el médico que firmo el seguro… creo que podría estar emparentado con alguno de ellos. _

Las últimas palabras dichas por Heiji dejaron en estado de shock a todos, especialmente a Shinichi. ¿Sería posible?. ¿La pista que necesitaban para seguir en pie?. Pronto, no obstante, reaccionaría con más realismo, ya habían seguido muchas pistas falsas o que no les había llevado a ningún lado, no era bueno hacerse esperanzas aún.

_Y cómo estas seguro de eso, Heiji _– el doctor Agasa fue el primero en hablar.

_Bueno… entre la información que hemos rastreado con Kudo está algo de los datos personales de la persona que se encontró asesinada. La policía no manejaba muchos datos, al menos algo que pudiéramos usar. Hasta sólo unos días lo único que sabíamos era que era un japonés residente, un hombre de 32 años que pertenecía al comercio bancario y que solía viajar mucho debido al trabajo (sea cuál fuese lo que hacía realmente). Su familia no había notado su desaparición durante días antes de comunicar la noticia a los policías precisamente por la ajetreada vida que tenía su hijo mayor. Nunca se habría casado ni tenido hijos. No había realmente muy interesante en su vida… _

_Y menos algo que pudiera indicar que era un agente – _replicaba Kudo a la explicación que estaba dando Heiji – _Nada, aunque tal ves ese es el tipo de persona que puede buscar una Organización como ésta… alguien que no llame mucho la atención como para ser descubierto fácilmente, sin grandes ataduras o compromisos familiares y que por su trabajo, es una persona que viaja frecuentemente sin despertar sospechas…_

_Claro, un perfil que es… por un lado muy aburrido… por otro lado, ideal para este tipo de "trabajos" – _acentuaba Heiji con las manos – _Alguien que además tiene pocos amigos y es de bajo perfil. Nadie pregunta por él!. _

_Exacto… pero… cómo? _

_Ahhh vamos Kudo, que le quitas toda la emoción a la historia! – _comentaba Heiji, siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención y llevarle la delantera a su mayor contrincante y mejor amigo cuando de casos y misterio se trataba. Hablar del caso había logrado quitarle la pesadumbre que tenía al inicio de éste y, como siempre, se dejo llevar por el movimiento que esa energía le traía – _Bien, pues aquí hay un punto importante. Sus amigos – _Entonces se levanto del lugar en el sofá que había ocupado y fue a una de las montañas de papeles dispersas ordenadamente por la habitación – _Yo estoy… seguro de que la vi aquí mismo… Siii! – _Grito emocionado – _Miren esto_ – les dijo pasándole una vieja fotografía donde aparecían dos chicos sonriendo a la cámara, no tenían más de 17 o 18 años e iban con sus uniformes de colegio.

_Esta es la foto que pudimos obtener del anuario de Furukama, una fotografía que pertenece a la época en que iba a la secundaria – _comentaba Shinichi a los demás mientras miraba la fotografía y se la entrega al Doctor, quien estaba más cerca de él que Ai. No la miro por mucho tiempo, sabía a la perfección cada uno de los detalles físicos de esos dos chicos a razón de la cantidad de tiempo que había mirado esa foto y se había tratado de imaginar el tipo de vida que ese chico podría haber tenido.

_¿Así que éste era el joven que fue asesinado?_ – respondía el Doctor más que sorprendido - _¿Este chico era un agente encubierto de la Organización de los hombres de negro?... Pero si.._

_Si, se ve muy normal y tranquilo. Quien diría que un hombre como él… 10 años más tarde sería un agente y probablemente un asesino – _admitía Shinichi. Esa imagen le hizo recordar los tiempos compartidos con Ran, aunque los dos personajes que fueron captados no se parecían físicamente a ellos y probablemente nunca fuesen tan unidos como lo habían sido él y la ojizaul.

_Y Heiji?... Que tiene que ver esta foto… _

_Si, si… aún no termino de explicarles. Pues bien, al ver el certificado del seguro y la firma del médico tratante… recordé esa foto. El médico que está tratando a mi papá es esa chica. Nakamura Karla. No sabía que tenía ella cuando la vi la primera vez, hablando con mi madre… hasta que hice el enlace cuando vi su firma y su nombre completo en ella. _

_Pero… - _replicaba Kudo, aunque sólo fuese para certificar lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

_Si, lo sé…_ _el mundo es un pañuelo Kudo. Pero si miras… esos rasgos no son comunes y el nombre menos. Esa chica… bueno, esa doctora es descendencia española y japonesa_. _Me entiendes?. Ella puede darnos información de Furukama… sólo hay que encontrar una forma de abordarla para que nos de la información que tenga. _

_No habías dicho Heiji… que Furukama no tenía amigos?. Pocos vínculos sociales?._

_Si, doctor. Eso dijo su familia, en realidad… y puede ser hasta cierto punto cierto. Probablemente perdió o se alejo de los amigos que tenía cuando entró a la Organización… no sé si él habrá querido hacerlo así o lo obligaron… a pesar de ello, es obvio que, en algún momento de su vida, fue un buen amigo de esa chica y lo fueron por mucho tiempo… _

_Y después de 14-15 años… incluso si tiene información que pueda servir, no creo que sea ahora, después de tanto tiempo, atingente – _Hablaba por primera vez Ai desde que había entrado a la sala, había escuchado en silencio lo que le parecía la inverosímil historia de un tonto detective – _Uno de los requisitos para entrar a la Organización es no compartir ningún tipo de información con nadie, ni siquiera con tus compañeros en la misma institución. El que habla, calla y calla para siempre._

_Bueno tal ves a Furukama lo mataron porque le dijo algo a esta chica… _

_Que uds tengan una buena relación… o relativa buena relación con sus compañeras de secundarias es otra historia. No tienen ningún tipo de evidencia que diga, al menos, que estos dos siguieron en contacto después de la escuela… _

_Bueno, eso es algo que tenemos que averiguar…_

Shisho Miyamo nunca se había caracterizado por decir muchas palabras. Era callada y tranquila, no comunicaba nunca ni expresaba sus sentimientos, le gustaban los días nublados y el helado de vainilla. Gustaba de la música clásica y solía ponerla bajo, casi como un murmullo, cuando trabajaba metida por horas en el laboratorio. Era silenciosa, sí.. una mujer de pocas palabras. Pero cuando hablaba, cuando decía algo al fin… lo hacía con sinceridad. A veces sentía que prefería callar para no mentir en voz alta y fallar a la imagen que había construido de sí misma. Sin embargo, en esos momentos la máscara de chica adulta que llevaba durante años y que le había hecho crecer de golpe después de la muerte de su familia, se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos.

El Doctor Agase le había pasado la imagen de Furukama y Nakamura que antes todos habían tenido en sus manos. Al principio la recibió casi por reflejo, cuando el Doctor estiro su brazo para llegar a ella y pasársela, y la había sostenido sin importarle mucho su contenido por varios minutos. Había dejado la fotografía distante de sus sentimientos hasta que, al mirarla también por reflejo, el paso del pasado se le vino encima y el dolor que sintió por años, oculto y negado, aparecían con pocos tapujos y engaños. Estaba todo ahí, todo lo que dejó en el camino para poder madurar rápido y hacerse cargo de la tarea de su propia sobrevivencia en un mundo inhóspito y vulgar, lleno de muertes, dolor y venganza, de trafico de drogas, extorsión y dinero, el bajo mundo de las organizaciones de delincuentes y asesinos.

_[El sonido de la lluvia le recordó la imagen del bosque que horas atrás había dejado oculta en el baúl negado de sus recuerdos y pesadillas]. _

… En la imagen salían dos chicos, felices y sonrientes, con todo el futuro por delante. Llevaban el uniforme del colegio, una escuela privada y de excelencia en el distrito de Beika, y posaban hacía la cámara. Parecían haber sido tomados de improviso, charlaban tranquilos en el patio del establecimiento cuando probablemente un compañero suyo se acercó para dejar grabado para siempre el recuerdo de su amistad y los días de estudios. No había nada más extraño en eso. Una chica de rasgos asiáticos y piel morena, castaño claro y una larga cabellera adornaban la sonrisa sincera que le dirigía al chico a su lado, delgado y muy alto. La complicidad entre ambos era evidente en sus miradas, aunque sus cuerpos se mostrasen distantes. De seguro uno de ellos había dicho una broma antes que la foto fuera tomada y el momento exacto de sus sonrisas quedo grabado. Sus nombres indicados bajo la fotografía permitían identificar sus rostros.

Nada fuera de lo normal. Una típica imagen suelta dentro del anuario acompañada de tantas otras similares y que rescataban el espíritu de esa generación de estudiantes… Pero ella no miraba lo normal, ella no era común. Sin saber claramente cómo su vista había ido a parar directo al fondo de la imagen.

Otro grupo de amigos había sido captado indirectamente, dos chicas en el fondo y tan sólo unos metros más allá de la primera pareja. De ellas no había nombres bajo la imagen que permitiera ayudar a determinar su identidad, la fotografía no había sido tomada para que esas chicas fueran sus protagonistas y presenciaran todo en primer plano. No, ellas sólo habían estado en ese lugar, el momento y hora preciso para salir en una fotografía que también las dejaría para siempre retratadas con sus uniformes y sus risas.

_Ai… Ai, qué ocurre_ – Decía al fin Shinichi. No sabía si debía acercase o qué decirle. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así con la chica y no sabía como comportarse exactamente.

_Shisho… - _apelaba el profesor mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la chica, tocando suavemente su hombro para hacerla reaccionar.

_Esta –_ decía luego de unos minutos de silencios y lluvia – _esta chica… la que aparece aquí, al fondo… _

_¿Sí? – _comentaba el profesor y así ayudarla a terminar la frase que había empezado.

_Ella…_ _es mi hermana… _

.

...

….

…

….

….

**Continuará!**

**Continuará!**

**Continuará!**

**NA**

**NA**

Hace mucho les dije que esta historia botada no la tenía… y de verdad no metí!. Nada más entre en un stop respecto a la escritura. Me congele en este capítulo incluso cuando ya tengo pensado los siguientes y, sin darme cuenta, han pasado los últimos 4 meses y jamás subi nada más. Ahora lo enmiendo. Me metí en esto hace tres días y no deje espacio para que volviera a escaparse de mi mente y mis dedos todo!.

Realmente espero que les halla gustado.

No sé imaginan los enredados que ahora voy a ir desarmando de mi cabeza. Les pido millones de disculpas y paciencia!, que esta historia no la dejo de lado.


End file.
